antes de miservilley
by goingunder9
Summary: alguna vez te imaginado como era la vida de jimmy antes de llegar a miservilley, que miservilley no fuera una ciudad de sufrimiento, miserable y tristeza, que todo hubiera sido...distinto?
1. Chapter 1

_miservilley, la ciudad conocida como la ciudad de la miseria, tristesa, horror y el lugar mas miserable del mundo...o no es asi?, alguna vez no se han preguntado como hubiera sido la vida de jimmy antes de llegar a donde el esta ahora?, o como seria si miservilley no fuera infierno el una ciudad de sufrimiento, mas solo una ciudad normal, habitada por personas normales y joven de 14 años con alma de aventurero?, todo eso y mas en la siguiente historia._

_Era un dia normal miservilley, un cielo azul, fresca brisa de verano que aun se percibía habiendo terminado las vacaciones de verano, auto pistas llenas, gente por doquier, en los supermercados, los niños hiban a la escuela; kinder, primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, los padres trabajan sus largas jornadas pasando la mayoria del tiempo atendiendo llamadas, ganandose la vida, todo normal.*Ring* suena la campana de la escuela secundaria de miservilley, pero eso si el nombre no los engañe, no se trata de una ciudad donde abunda la tristeza y la miseria, solo un nombre fuera de lo común. _

_mientras tanto en la residencia two shoes, un despertador suena con una alarma activada a las 7:00 am,jimmy con trabajo escucho el despertador y lo derribo de un golpe y continuo con su sueño profundo, al menos eso creia hasta escuchar la voz de su madre._

**Sra. Two shoes:** hora de levantarse¡-*encendiendo las luces*

**Jimmy:***tratando de dormir*

** shoes:** no jovencito, no te quedaras dormido de nuevo, ahora levantate que tienes que ir a la escuela

**Jimmy:***continua durmiendo*

_al no obtener respuesta su madre piensa en un plan y una idea viene a su mente,se acuesta con el en su cama, jimmy se inclina a un lado y siente la presencia de alguien mas, abre sus ojos y ve a su mama y se limita a decir: hola mama, y cierra sus ojos, despues reacciona y rapidamente se levanta de la cama._

**Jimmy:** ¿mama, que estas haciendo?¡

** shoes:** si no quiere levantarte, entonces dormire contigo como si aun fueras un niño-*sonrie*

**Jimmy:** mama, ya no soy un niño, tengo 14 años puedo levantarme yo solo.

** shoes:** puede ser, pero siempre seras mi pequeño*sonríe*

**Jimmy:** ahy, mama-*dice reprochando*

** shoes:** bueno hijo, mejor date prisa por que aun tienes que asearte y cambiarte, el desayuno casi esta listo.

**Jimmy:** si, mama

_jimmy se dirige al baño, se lava los dientes, se asea, se cambia y se dirige al comedor con su mama quien le prepara su desayuno._

** shoes:** espero que te guste y date prisa que falta poco para que llegue el autobus.

**Jimmy:** si, gracias mama, donde esta papa?

** shoes:** ya conoces a tu padre, siempre anda muy ocupado tuvo que salir temprano pero regresara en la tarde.

**Jimmy:** como siempre

** shoes:** se que extrañas a tu padre, y te molesta que casi nunca este, pero entiende que el te quiere mucho y hace lo mejor que puede, ademas no siempre anda muy ocupado y ha estado presente.

**Jimmy:** si claro, como cuando fue mi partido de futball y dijo que vendria y nunca llego.

** shoes:** no era su intencion faltar, tenia algo que hacer y por eso no pudo ir, estoy segura que se sintio igual de decepcionado por haberte fallado pero sintio muy orgulloso de ti y realmente le hubiera gustado ir a animarte.

**Jimmy:** si, tienes razon.

_llega el autobus._

** shoes:** mira llego el autobus, mejor date prisa no querrás llegar tarde

**Jimmy:** si, mejor me voy, bueno adios,mama-*beso en la mejilla*.

** shoes:** adios hijo, cuidate.

_sale por la puerta y corre hasta el camion, siguiente escena llega al colegio suena la campana y se dirige al salon, todos sus amigos platican de sus vacaciones, jimmy llega y saluda, todos lo reciben felizmente._

_(Nota: como jimmy no tiene amigos humanos, invente sus nombres xD)_

**Kevin:** ¿y bien jimmy, que nos cuentas, nos contaras de tus aventuras?

**Jimmy:** jajaja, bueno la verdad no hise mucho que digamos, lo de siempre.

**David:** ¿metiendo la pata de nuevo?

**Jimmy:** no, simplemente pasando me la bien, oye ,no siempre meto la pata¡

**David:** simon, jaja ,¿recuerdas la vez que volaste el laboratorio de quimica con tus locos experimentos?

Jimmy: eso fue un accidente¡

**Kevin:** si claro, ¿o la vez que intentaste bajar por las escaleras en patineta y le caiste encima al director y te mandaron a detencion por 1 mes?

**Jimmy:** tambien fue un accidente, como hiba saber que le caeria encima

**David:** o el dia de las bromas que inundantes la escuela con globos de agua, mojando los pasillos haciendo que el piso fuera resbaloso y todo el equipo de futball se lastimo y perdimos el campeonato y te golpearon.

**Jimmy:** jeje, bueno..

**Kevin:** la piscina de gelatina..

**David:** la guerra contra los pepinillos...

**Jimmy:** ehh...

**David:** el incidente con las ranas el dia de disección...

**Kevin:** el paseo escolar...

**David:** en clase de gimnasia...

**Kevin:** en los examenes finales...

**Jimmy:** esta bien¡, si metí la pata varias veces, pero era solo por que queria que fuera mas divertido, la escuela no es solo estudiar, trabajar y calificaciones, tambien es para convivir con amigos, vivir aventuras y pasarlo al maximo, no lo creen?

**David:** jimmy eres un soñador, pero en ciertas cosas tienes razon

**Kevin:** en eso estoy de acuerdo.

**Jimmy:** vamos chicos, cualquier cosa pueda pasar, es decir, es un nuevo ciclo escolar imagínense todo lo que podemos hacer, tengo el presentimiento de que este sera un gran año¡-*con una gran actitud optimista*

_en eso entra el profesor, saluda a la clase y la clase a el, proceden a sentarse y el profesor comienza a anotar en el pizarron. jimmy y sus amigos se aburren mirando al profesor escribiendo en el pizarron hasta que._

_llega una maestra y le pide unos minutos de su tiempo al profesor, hablan en privado, al terminar de hablar pide su atencion al grupo._

**Profesor:** clase, presten atencion¡, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera que se unira a nosotros en este nuevo ciclo escolar, espero que todos la reciban cordialmente.

**Kevin:** ufff, lo que necesitábamos, mas niñas¡

**David:** si, con mas mujeres en el salon ya no podremos seguir haciendo lo que nos gusta.

**Jimmy:** vamos muchachos, no sean asi no la juzguen sin conocerla.

**Kevin:** vamos, jimmy casi la mitad del grupo son mujeres, quedaríamos muy disparejos y el grupo perderia masculinidad.

**David:** oigan tengo una idea, que tal si cuando entre le tiramos con bolas de papel.

**Kevin:** si¡

**Jimmy:** ay, muchachos¡

**Kevin:** vamos jimmy, solo unas pocas y muy pequeñas.

**Jimmy:** no chicos, basta¡* deteniéndolos*

_se abre la puerta una joven de cabello cafe, ojos azules entra al salon con un vestido formal, los muchachos voltean a verla, pasa al frente y mira al grupo, los muchachos se quedan atonitos._

**Profesor:** ella es heloise, es nueva en el colegio fue tranferida de harvard con un promedio de 10.

**Kevin:** genial, tambien es una nerd.

**Profesor:** espero que todos las reciban con agrado y espero por parte de los hombres respeto y amabilidad, muy bien pasa a sentarte.

_heloise paso cerca de los chicos y se sento._

**Profesor:** muy bien clase, ahora abran su libro en la pagina 42, revisaremos el capitulo...

**David:** ¿no les parece algo raro, viniendo del mejor colegio de aqui la transfieren a una escuela promedio?

**Kevin:** si ademas ,¿no les parece algo rara?

**Jimmy:** no, creo que solo necesita abrirse, solo hay que conocerla.

_en el receso, en el patio de recreo los chicos juegan futball, las muchachas sentadas platicando, heloise se encuentra sentada sola en una banca, jimmy y los chicos la miran de lejos._

**Kevin:** lo ven, rara no platica con nadie ni si quiera esta con las chicas.

**Jimmy:** vamos, acaba de llegar solo necesita encontrar un amigo, oye ya se, hablare con ella¡* dirigiéndose a heloise*

**David:** Jimmy, espera¡

**Kevin:** dejalo, si el quiere hablar con ella que lo haga, ya sabes como es.

_jimmy se acerca a heloise, ella lo escucha venir y lo mira._

**Jimmy:** hola*dice sonriendo*

**Heloise:** hola

**Jimmy:** mmm..me puedo sentar?

**Heloise:** si

**Jimmy:** jeje, bueno...asi que vienes de hardvard cierto?

**Heloise:** asi es

**Jimmy:** y por que viniste aqui?

**Heloise:** no soportaba estar entre puros nerd, queria cambiar de ambiente, ser yo misma, tener amigos

**Jimmy:** vaya, tenia razon no juzgues por las apariencias jeje

**Heloise:** que?

**Jimmy:** no, no nada jaja

**Heloise:** y como te llamas?

**Jimmy:** soy jimmy, jimmy two shoes

**Heloise:** bueno, supongo que ya sabes mi nombre

**Jimmy:** bueno, si quieres te puedes presentar

**Heloise:** soy heloise, un placer conocerte*le da la mano*

**Jimmy:** igualmente*estira su mano tambien*

_pero antes de estrecharse_

_Hey, ten cuidado¡, un balon de futball se dirige a todoa velocidad a heloise, jimmy reacciona y lo detiene con su espalda, el impacto lo empuja y hace que caiga encima de heloise. jimmy se levante, heloise lo mira preocupada._

**Heloise:** estas bien?*dice preocupada*

**Jimmy:** si, jeje no te preocupes he recibido peores jejej

_en eso se miran de frente y por un momento surge una pequeña chispa entre ellos, en eso jimmy reacciona y se disculpa algo apenado._

**Jimmy:** ahh, lo siento¡, perdon no era mi intencion, ¿estas bien?

**Heloise:** ah, si si lo estoy, gracias¡

**Jimmy:** te ayudo a levantarte

_jimmy la ayuda, sostiene su mano para ayudarla, en eso se miran por unos segundos hasta que llegan sus amigos y jimmy reacciona y suelta su mano y se disimula_

**Kevin:** Jimmy¡, estas bien?

**David:** viejo, ese golpe te dio en la espalda, en que pensabas?

**Jimmy:** si jjeje, bueno solo queria ayudar a heloise jeje

**Jimmy:** asi heloise, ellos son mis amigos kevin y david*dandoles codazos a sus amigos para saludar a heloise*

**Kevin:** asi, mucho gusto heloise¡

**David:** asi, igualmente¡.

_Asi David, kevin, Jimmy y heloise conversaron durante todo el receso, al sonar la campana volvieron a clases, hasta las 12:00 concluyo otro dia mas de clases. Los chicos guardaban sus cosas y se preparaban para irse._

**Kevin:** oye Jimmy, vamos a ir al parque a patinar y a ver a los tontos caerse de la patineta, ¿no quieres venir?

_Jimmy voltea a ver a heloise guardando sus cosas y le responde._

**Jimmy:** no gracias, acompañare a heloise a su casa, es su primer dia y seria mejor que fuera acompañada.

**Kevin:** esta bien, hasta mañana¡

**David:** adiós, Jimmy¡

**Jimmy:** adiós muchachos, si me perdió de algo me dicen¡

_Heloise ya se hiba cuando Jimmy se acerca y le dice._

**Jimmy:** heloise, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?, digo, es tu primer dia y no creo que deberías irte sola ahora que somos amigos.

_Heloise sonrio y le respondió._

**Heloise:** claro

Saliendo de la escuela, Jimmy y heloise se dirigieron a la puerta, tomaron el camión y se fueron a casa de heloise, ya en el camión.

**Jimmy:** ¿y donde vives heloise?

**Heloise:** vivo en una casa grande, de color morada.

**Jimmy:** oh, debe estar muy bonita, ¿y tienes familia?

**Heloise:** bueno, solo mi tia pomegranate pero ella vive en otra ciudad

**Jimmy:** ¿no tienes papas, hermanos?

**Heloise:** la verdad, no tengo hermanos y no he sabido de mis padres desde hace muchos años, he vivido sola desde entonces aunque a veces mi tia me visita o me voy un tiempo con ella. ¿tienes familia?

**Jimmy:** si, pero mi papa casi nunca esta y mi mama siempre esta en casa.

**Heloise:** que bien, ¿y donde vives?

**Jimmy:** vivo en una casa blanca y roja, tal vez algún dia querrías venir a verla.

**Heloise:** me encantaría y tu podrías venir a la mia

_Heloise detiene el camión, Jimmy y ella se bajan._

**Heloise:** aquí es*señalando su casa*

**Jimmy:** wow, que casa tan bonita¡

**Heloise:** Gracias*sonriendo*

Caminan hacia la puerta

**Heloise:** bueno, gracias por acompañarme, me la pase muy bien el dia de hoy, pensé que no seria fácil acostumbrarme y ahora tengo un amigo.

**Jimmy:** si, por nada jajja, ya sabes puedes contar conmigo*felizmente, hasta que le duele la espalda*, auch, mi espalda¡

**Heloise:** Jimmy¡, ¿estas bien?

**Jimmy:** no te preocupes, estoy bien como ya dije, en peorles lugares me han golpeado jejje

**Heloise:** ¿estas seguro, creo que deberías tomar algo?

**Jimmy:** no esta bien, no hay problema jejej, hasta mañana heloise¡*sonriendo*

**Heloise:** asi, adiós¡

Jimmy sube al camión y se va a su casa, al llegar su mama lo recibe.

**Sra. Two shoes:** Jimmy, ¿que te paso?

**Jimmy:** no es nada mama, solo me lastime la espalda y conocí a una chica nueva

** shoes: **enserio, ¿es agradable?

**Jimmy:** si mama, y somos amigos

** shoes: ** que bueno, a ver que dia la invitas a comer, les preparare algo delicioso

**Jimmy:** si ya le dije mama *bostezando*bueno, voy a descanzar.

_Y Jimmy se fue a su cuarto a descansar._


	2. el gran dia

_al dia siguiente, es otro dia normal en la residencia two shoes, suena el despertador a las 7:00 am, jimmy lo derriba de un golpe y se levanta, se dirige al baño de ahi a cambiarse._

** shoes:** ¡jimmy, el desayuno esta listo!

**Jimmy:** ¡si mama, ya voy!

_jimmy se dirige al comedor, su mama le sirve el desayuno._

_jimmy se dispone a desayunar cuando su mama lo mira, jimmy la mira tambien sin entender._

** shoes:** y bueno...

**Jimmy:** ¿y bueno que?

** shoes:** ¿cuando me presentaras a tu nueva amiga?

**Jimmy:** no lo se, ¿por que?

** shoes:** jimmy, tu sabes que tus amigos siempre viene a comer aqui y creo que seria mejor que ya no vinieran tan a menudo...

**Jimmy:** ¡es por lo que paso con lo que paso la ultima vez, por que no era su intencion, creo que a kevin no le cayo bien la comida, y lo que le paso al sofa...

** shoes:** jimmy, no me refiero a eso, espera...¿que le paso al sofa?

**Jimmy:** nada* disimulando*

** shoes:** el punto es que siempre traes a tus amigos, pero nunca he visto que traigas amigas, y por lo que me has contado de heloise, me gustaria que la invites.

**Jimmy:** pero mama, es miercoles, los miercoles kevin y david vienen a ver peliculas.

** shoes:** no hay problema, puedes ver las con ella.

**Jimmy:** ¿pero que le digo a kevin y david?, ademas ni siquiera se si ella quiera venir, debe tener algo que hacer.

** shoes:** jimmy, no seas tan negativo, ademas con 2 hombres en la casa son suficientes, ademas quiero ver mas femineidad en esta casa, ademas si la invitas puedes ordenar pizza

**Jimmy:** ¡enserio, genial!,oh, el autobus, bueno ya me voy, adios mama!

** shoes:** ¡adios hijo, aqui los espero!

_jimmy corrio hacia el autobus, llegando a la escuela jimmy llega al salon, saluda a kevin y david, heloise llega y saluda a jimmy._

**Heloise:** hola jimmy*sonriendo*

**Jimmy:** hola heloise*sonriendo*

**Heloise:** jimmy, amm..¿como esta tu espalda, aun te duele?

**Jimmy:** oh, no te preocupes estoy bien, llega a casa y descanse un rato

_heloise reacciona,saca de su bolso una pomoda y extendio su mano, jimmy la mira._

**Heloise:** yo, te traje esto, es una pomada para el dolor, tambien sirve para las heridas.

**Jimmy:** muchas gracias heloise, ahora que lo pienso aun me duele un poco, esto me sera muy util*felizmente*

**Heloise:** de nada.

**Jimmy:** oye, heloise

_heloise reacciona_

**Heloise:** ¿si?

**Jimmy:** bueno, me estaba preguntando si no tienes nada que hacer hoy o si no estas muy ocupada bueno...

_justo cuando se lo hiba a preguntar, los interrumpe el profesor recién llegando al salon para dar inicio a la clase._

**Profesor:** muy bien jovenes, por favor pasen a sus asientos, anoten como titulo el siguiente tema*escribiendo en el pizarron*

_jimmy recargandose con su mano junto a la venta, mirando hacia a fuera y luego a heloise._

**Jimmy:** ufff *suspiro*

_al terminar la clase, jimmy pretenden dirigirse a heloise cuando..._

**Kevin:** ¡oye jimmy, es recreo vamos a la cafeteria!

**David:** ¡si, escuche que cambiaron en el menu, que hoy sirven lasaña, vamos antes de que se termine!

**Jimmy:** pero..

_kevin y david se llevan a jimmy._

_siguiente escena en la cafeteria, jimmy, david y kevin sentados almorzando, jimmy pensando que hacer cuando ve a heloise dirigiendose a las mesas, ese seria el momento para preguntárselo,penso jimmy._

**Jimmy:** ¡oye heloise, aqui hay lugar!

_heloise volteo a ver a jimmy y se dirigio a su mesa, ya en la mesa jimmy no la penso ni dos veces pero cuando le hiba a salir la voz._

**joven:** ¡Oigan chicos tienen que ver esto!

_una multitud de chicos corrieron hacia el pasillo._

**Kevin:** ¡vamos, debe estar pasando algo increible!

**David:** ¡vamos jimmy!

**Jimmy:** ahy, esperen muchachos no he terminado de almorzar, ademas heloise recién llego no estaria bien dejarla sola.*tratando de safarse*

**Heloise:** esta bien jimmy.

**Jimmy:** heloise, yo...

**David:** ¡vamonos!

_david y kevin vuelven a llevarse a jimmy."este sera un largo dia"-penso jimmy._

_en clase de quimica, en el laboratorio._

**Profesor:** muy bien jovenes, es siguiente trabajo es algo extenso, !escojan parejas!

_jimmy sin pensar dos veces, se fue con heloise._

**Profesor:** para el trabajo del dia de hoy, vamos hacer poliuretano encontraran los materiales en la mesa, a continuacion.

**Heloise:** muy bien, revisare si tenemos todos los materiales: 5g de diol, 5g de disociacionato, agua y catalizador.

**Jimmy:** heloise, yo..correspecto a lo que te queria preguntar hace rato, veras..

**Heloise:** muy bien yo agregare el diol y disociacionato tu agrega el agua en pequeñas cantidades yo dire donde.

_heloise agrega los materiales y espera a que jimmy agregue el agua._

**Jimmy:***agregando el agua*, bueno heloise, si no estas muy ocupada tal vez querrias ir a mi casa...

**Heloise:** !no¡

**Jimmy:** ¿que?, oye hubiera bastado con un simple no, ademas fue idea de mi madre, diciendo me que "nunca traes amigas, siempre llevas a tus amigos, quiero ver mas femineidad en esta casa", no quiero ni contarte lo que le paso al baño y mucho menos al sofa...

**Heloise:** !jimmy¡

**Jimmy:** ¿que?¡

_miro al recipiente y se formo una enorme masa de poliuretano que abarcaba el salon._

**Profesor:** !todo el mundo salga¡

_la clase entera evacuo el salon, justo en ese instante el director se dirigia al salon a dar un anuncio y al abrir la puerta el poliuretano exploto_ cubriendo _el salon,volando las ventanas y cubriendo al director quien se quedo atonito por uno segundos para despues recuperar la conciencia y gritar enojado a todo volumen !TWOOOO SHOOOOEEESSS¡_

_en la direccion el director hablaba seriamente con jimmy._

**Director:** ¡Jimmy J. Two Shoes estas en serios problemas!, uso inapropiado e irresponsable del material escolar, destruccion del laboratorio o sea daño a propiedad escolar sin mencionar el poner en peligro a un grupo de 25 alumnos incluyendo a su autoridad o sea yo,y por su irresponsabilidad el laboratorio permanecera cerrado durante el resto del semestre, ¡¿que tienes que decir a tu favor?¡

**Jimmy:** ¿fue un accidente?*disculpandose*

**Director:** oh no señor two shoes, no se salvara tan facilmente ese "accidente" le costo a nuestra querida escuela mucho dinero el cual seria usado para los materiales de el taller de arte y manualidades, pero debido a su "error" tendra que permanecer cerrado durante 3 meses. y de acuerdo a lo que me dijo el profesor de quimica, el trabajo fue en parejas o sea que usted no fue el unico responsable de dicho "accidente".

_presiona el boton de su telefono de oficina._

**Director:** hágala pasar.

_de inmediato se abrio la puerta y entro heloise, se acerco a jimmy y se sento junto a el, jimmy la veia algo temeroso de lo que ella pensara de el despues del accidente._

**Director:** señorita heloise, tengo por entendido que usted fue transferida de harvard una de las escuelas mas prestigiosas de todo el mundo, sin mencionar su excelente promedio, si no me fue mal informado usted trabajo con este "jovencito" en la clase de quimica justo cuando ocurrio el "supuesto" accidente.

**Heloise:** si, asi fue.

**Director:** bien, entonces tengo por entendido que usted al trabajar con este "jovencito" , usted formo parte del desastre que nos acontencio a causa de este joven cuya falta de atencion ocasiono daños graves a lo que se conoce como propiedad escolar, por lo que usted tambien es responsable de dicho suceso de mal uso de material escolar y daño a propiedad causando que esta escuela perdiera 50,000 dolares.

**Heloise:** ¡pero no fue mi culpa, yo hice preste atencion en clase...

**Director:** pero, ¿le presto atencion a two shoes?

**Heloise:** pero..

**Director:** lo siento señorita heloise, dicho acontecimiento me ha hecho ver que usted no deberia estar en esta escuela, ni si quiera merece estar en harvard, por que de ser tan lista hubiera sido capaz de controlar a este "joven" y asi evitar, ¡que nuestra escuela perdiera valiosos recursos, sin mencionar 50, 000 dolares!, y yo que esperaba grandes cosas de usted señorita, esto sin duda afectara gravemente su expediente y no podra volver a estar en ninguna escuela de semejante prestigio.

**Heloise:**¡¿pero, pero..?*angustiada*

**Director:** y ahora si me disculpa, me encargare que preparen sus papeles y transferire su datos a su nueva escuela.

_heloise se puso muy triste y angustiada, agacho su cabeza sin creer lo que pasaria, todo su historial arruinado, ya no podria estar en ningún colegio decente, jimmy no soporto ver a heloise asi, se armo de valor, se levanto de la silla y alzo su voz:_

**Jimmy:** ¡Espere Director!

_el director reacciona y heloise tambien._

**Jimmy:** no fue su culpa, fue mia. yo fui quien se salio de control con el experimento y ella trato de advertirme pero me distraje y por eso paso, pero no la expulse ella es inteligente y merece estar aqui y en cualquier universidad como harvard, y cualquier escuela se sentiria honrada de tenerla como estudiante, en cambio yo, solo soy un chico normal que solo causa problemas...asi que si alguien debe ser expulsado..ese soy yo.

_heloise mira sorprendia a jimmy, el director sonrie y empieza a aplaudir, jimmy se sorprende._

**Director:** bien hecho Two shoes, tienes toda la razon.

**Jimmy:** ¿enserio?, no tenia idea de que mi discurso fuera tan bueno*modesto*

**Director:** no, lo digo por eso, porque si en algo tienes razon es que si, heloise merece estar aqui y en harvard, pero no por el hecho de su inteligencia y todo eso...si no por el hecho de tener que soportarte, si ella puede tenerte como amigo y tener que soportar tus desastres, no hay duda que merece estar aqui.

**Jimmy:** ¿eso significa que no la expulsara?

**Director:** no

**Jimmy:** y... ¿a mi?

**Director:** no

**Jimmy:** ¡si!

**Director:** pero, despues hablaremos sobre un largo castigo, pueden irse.

_salen de la oficina, terminan las clases, jimmy acompaña a heloise a su casa sintiendose avergonzado por lo que paso, ¿que tal si heloise ya no queria saber de el?, ¿ya no querra ser su amiga?,todas esas preguntas pasaron por su mente en el camion, solo miraba a heloise quien volteaba por la venta._

_al llegar a su casa, heloise se dirigio a la puerta su mano sostuvo la perilla hasta que jimmy no pudo contenerse mas y de su boca salio:_

**Jimmy:** heloise, si estas enojada conmigo dimelo por favor, la verdad se que meti la pata en grande pero no fue mi intencion, yo solo queria preguntarte algo pero creo que se salio de control y yo solo*suspiro..lo siento*muy avergonzado*

_heloise se quedo sosteniendo la perilla mirando la puerta y le respondio:_

**Heloise:** ¡hiciste que me culparan de un terrible accidente que destruyo el laboratorio, el director se decepciono de mi, me avergonzaste frente a toda la escuela, dañaste mi reputacion y casi me expulsan...y¡*a punto de darle una cachetada*

_jimmy se asusta por la reaccion de heloise y cierra sus ojos esperando el golpe, en cambio heloise sostuvo su cara con sus manos dandole un beso en la mejilla lo que dejo atonito a jimmy._

**Heloise:** me defendiste frente al director, te arriesgaste por mi y salvaste mi reputacion, es lo mas dulce que nadie jamas aya hecho por mi.*mirada tierna y una sonrisa*

_jimmy se quedo sin palabras poniendo su mano en la mejilla que recibió el beso, era la primera vez que senti algo asi, su madre siempre habia sido la unica que le habia dado besos en la mejilla, pero esta vez era diferente, e igualmente sorprendido por la reaccion de heloise._

**Heloise:** ¿y que querias preguntarme?

**Jimmy:** ¡ah!, si que si quiere venir a mi casa mañana, claro a menos que tengas algo que hacer, bueno jeje si tienes algo que hacer yo entendere o si no quieres ir...

**Heloise:** me encantaria ir a tu casa.

**Jimmy:** bueno, esta bien no hay problema entiendo que..¡¿que dijiste?

**Heloise:** dije que si

**Jimmy:** ¡ahhhh, bueno..hasta mañana heloise!

**Heloise:** !adios¡

_y heloise corrio a la puerta y entro._

_jimmy aun pensando en el beso y mirando su mejilla un pequeño suspiro salio de su boca. siguiente escena jimmy llega a casa muy feliz, su mama lo espera en la cocina._

** Shoes:** oh ya llegaste, ¿donde esta tu amiga, te dijo que si?

**Jimmy:** ah, si pero hasta mañana

** shoes:** oh, esta bien, jimmy ¿por que te tienes una mano en tu mejilla?

**Jimmy:***reacciono* ¡ahhh, no no es nada mama...ya me voy a mi cuarto!

**Sra. Two Shoes:** !jimmy¡, ¿como estuvo tu dia?

**Jimmy:***dice muy tranquilo*: MARAVILLOSO.


	3. Visita a casa de Jimmy

Al dia siguiente en la residencia Two Shoes, jimmy se dirige al comedor.

Shoes: ¡Buenos días, hijo!-dice su mama sonriendo.

Jimmy: hola, mama-sonriendo

Shoes: asi que, ¡¿hoy me presentaras a tu amiga?-felizmente

Jimmy: si…-tomando leche

Sra. Two Shoes: ¡que bueno!, finalmente te traerás a una jovencita, a juzgar por lo que me has contado, es muy bonita, inteligente, simpática, no ese el tipo de chicas que te gustan..

Jimmy: *escupe*-¡MAMA!

Sra. Two Shoes: hay, hijo es que nunca has tenido novia, y es solo que…creces tan rápido, y…yo solo quisiera que….*rompe en llanto*-abraza a jimmy

Jimmy:*apretado* ¡mama, no respiro!-luchando por su vida..Xd

Sra. Two Shoes: ¡hay, lo siento hijo, me deje llevar!-apenada

Jimmy: si mama lo entiendo, pero es solo que…

*suena el claxon del camión*

Jimmy: ¡ahh…lo hablamos luego, adiós mama nos vemos mas tarde, te quiero!-beso en la mejilla.-se dirige a la puerta.

shoes: ¡si, adiós hijo, los estare esperando!

Siguiente escena vista de frente de la secundaria

Jimmy corre hacia el salón, y abre la puerta, todos sus compañeros se encontraban hablando, Jimmy se dirige a su asiento ahí se encuentra con Kevin y David.

Jimmy: ¡hola chicos!-dice Jimmy un poco cansado y sonriendo

Kevin: ¡Jimmy, que ondas!, ¿te persiguieron los pepinillos o, que?

Jimmy: no, es que…..pensé que se me hacia tarde-responde algo agitado

David: a mí se me hace que no es por eso….-dice con una pequeña sonrisa señalando a Heloise con sus ojos.

Kevin: ¡ahhhh, si…a mi parece que estas muy emocionado por que recibiras la visita de cierta persona!-sonrisa maléfica

Jimmy: ¿¡COMO, DE QUE…..DE QUE ESTAN HABLANDO?¡-alzando la voz

David: no te hagas Jimmy, ya sabes que tienes planes para el día de hoy, jejejje.- sonrisa maléfica

Kevin: y vaya planes que tienes Jimmy-riendo

Jimmy: ¿¡YA ESTUVO, QUE SIGNIFICA TODO ESO?¡-exclama muy sacado de onda

David: que tienes una cita con cierta persona…..-señalando a Heloise

Jimmy: ¿¡QUE?¡, ¡no es una cita, solo la invite a mi casa es todo!

Kevin y David: enserio…-mirándose entre ellos

Jimmy:¿¡COMO, OIGAN…QUE POR QUE INTERCAMBIAN ESA MIRADA…QUE-QUE SIGNIFCA ESO?¡

Kevin y David: nada….-riéndose

Jimmy se enoja y se voltea.

Kevin: ¡ya relájate Jimmy!, solo estábamos bromeando.

David: si Jimmy, ¿a poco si crees que somos tan malos?

Jimmy: está bien chico, es solo que no me pareció divertido

David: está bien Jimmy, ya no lo volvemos hacer, ¿verdad Kevin?-intercambian la misma mirada.

Kevin: ah, sí lo prometemos.

Jimmy: está bien chico, les creo.

Mientras acepta su disculpa Kevin y David cruzan los dedos.

Suena la campana la clase comienza, Jimmy y sus amigos toman asiento, al terminar la clase se dirigen a la cafetería. Jimmy se encuentra almorzando y hablando con sus amigos.

Kevin: ¿oye Jimmy, no es esa Heloise?

Jimmy: si, es ella, ¡oye Heloise, siéntate con nosotros!

Heloise se dirige a su mesa y se sienta.

Heloise: hola chicos-sonriendo

Jimmy : hola Heloise

Después de platicar rato, suena la campana y Jimmy y sus amigos se van al salón. Al terminar las clases:

Kevin: adiós, Jimmy

Jimmy: adiós, Kevin

David: adiós Jimmy, que te vaya muy bien con Heloise..jejje-riendo

Jimmy: ¿¡cómo?¡

David: no, nada jejje

Jimmy se dirige a Heloise

Jimmy: Heloise, ¿lista para ir a mi casa?

Heloise: si, solo recogeré mis cosas-mientras recogía sus cosas una pluma se cayó y al tratar de recogerla su mano choco con la de Jimmy, ambos se miraron fijo por un momento hasta que…

Jimmy: ¡ah, lo siento jejje!-apenado

Heloise:¡oh, si no hay problema, gracias!, ¡sabes, tengo que ir a mi casa por algo, enseguida te alcanzo!-se retira.

Jimmy sale del salón, en el camión, Jimmy se posa sobre la ventana muy pensativo-*flash*, los comentarios de David y Kevin, el accidente con la pluma*flash back*, ¿Qué significa todo eso?, ellos saben que solo somos amigos, ¿Por qué pensarían eso?, pero…cuando toque su mano, ¿Por qué me sentí así?, solo quería ayudarla, no tenía otra intención….¿o, si?-pensó Jimmy, estaba casi ido cuando escucho el la voz del conductor:

Conductor: ¡oye niño, vas a alguna parte, o solo viniste a pasear!

Jimmy: ¡hay es cierto, lo siento señor, aquí me bajo!

Jimmy bajo del camión muy pensativo, se dirigió a su casa, al llegar su mama lo recibió:

Mama de Jimmy: hola hijo, ¿Dónde esta tu amiga?-pregunto emocionada mirando a su alrededor.

Jimmy: ah si, dijo que tenia que ir a su casa primero, que llegaría pronto.

Mama de Jimmy: eso espero, estoy ansiosa por conocerla.

Jimmy: Mama, eso ya lo habías dicho….

Mama Jimmy: lo se, es solo que nunca traes mujeres a casa, ¿acaso te da miedo?...

Jimmy:¡Claro que no, es solo que…

*suena el timbre*

La Mama de Jimmy se dirige a la puerta, mientras Jimmy se queda en el comedor con la cabeza agachada hasta que…

Mama de Jimmy: ¡Hay, tu debes ser la amiga de mi hijo, es todo un placer conocerte!, ¡Jimmy, tu amiga ya esta aquí!-hablandole a Jimmy

Jimmy se dirige a la puerta lo mas pronto posible, al llegar ahí ve a Heloise hablando con su mama y una pequeña sonrisa.

Heloise: Hola, Jimmy

Jimmy: ah, Hola Heloise

Mama de Jimmy: Jimmy, no me dijiste que tu amiga era tan bonita, ¿estás seguro que son solo amigos?..

Jimmy:*se ruboriza* ¡Mama, ya te dije que solo somos amigos!-exclama algo enojado

Heloise: *risitas*

Mama Jimmy: tranquilo hijo, ¿Por qué no le muestras la casa, mientras yo preparo la comida?

Jimmy: seguro, vamos Heloise.

Jimmy le muestra la casa a Heloise hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Jimmy: y este es mi cuarto.

Heloise: que lindo

Jimmy: si, ¿no quieres sentarte?

Heloise: seguro.

Ambo se sientan en la cama de Jimmy (iuuuuuuu…xD)-disculpen eso.

Jimmy se queda callado por unos segundo pensando en las próximas palabras que saldrían de su boca, tomo aire y dijo:

Jimmy: y bien…¿Qué te parece?

Heloise: bien….nunca había estado en una casa asi, es bonito visitar a otras personas debes en cuando.

Jimmy: si, lo es.

Heloise: tu mama es muy linda…

Jimmy:*reacciona apenado*, ¡sea lo que sea que te haya dicho, en verdad lo siento, es solo que ella se emociona demasiado, es solo que a veces exagera demasiado y….!

Heloise: esta bien, lo entiendo…..

Jimmy: y a veces se pone muy!... ¿Cómo?

Heloise: ¿ a poco pensaste que me sorprendería?, se como son las mamas de hoy en dia, no naci ayer.

Jimmy: oh es verdad…*tallándose la cabeza*

Heloise: y…¿y que hacemos ahora?

Jimmy: mmmm…..

Mama de Jimmy: ¡chicos a comer!

Jimmy: vamos a comer.

Ambos se dirigen al comedor y se sientan, y mientras comen…..

Mama de Jimmy: asi que, tu y Jimmy van en el mismo salón, ¿cierto?

Heloise: asi es.

Mama de Jimmy: y, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Heloise: bueno, yo era nueva, recién llegue a la escuela y no conocía a nadie y bueno, estaba sola en el patio de recreo y Jimmy se acerco a mi y comenzamos a hablar cuando de pronto, una pelota de futball se dirigía hacia mi y Jimmy la detuvo con su espalda y…

Mama de Jimmy: ¡¿Jimmy se lastimo la espalda?-exclama preocupada

Jimmy: descuida mama, no fue gran cosa, solo fue un ligero golpe en el…

Su mama de inmediato se dirige hacia el y le quita la camisa buscando el lugar donde recibió el golpe, siendo un momento muy inesperado y vergonzoso

Jimmy: ¡¿Mama, que estas haciendo?-decia mientras su mama le quitaba la camisa

Mama de Jimmy: ¡¿Dónde te golpeaste?-dice mientras busca ese lugar

Jimmy: Mama, tranquila no es gran….

Mama De Jimmy: ¡¿hace cuanto dices que fue el accidente?

Heloise: *heloise pone cara de sorprendida y un poco seria*-hace como 3 dias….

Mama de Jimmy: ¡hay por Dios, mira nomas, tienes marcado el balón en tu espalda!

Jimmy: ¡Mama, por favor!-decia gritando como loco

Su mama de inmediato saca el botiquín de emergencia y saca una jeringa. Heloise mira ala señora con cara de WTF, y Jimmy se voltea lentamente con miedo y ve la jeringa y se asusta y se ve escena de fuera de la casa de Jimmy un ambiente tranquilo, los parajos cantan, conejos, flores hasta que….

Mama de Jimmy: solo sentiras un pequeño piquetito

Jimmy: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-gritando, su grito asusta a las aves, animales y las flores se marchitan.

Al finalizar, Jimmy tiene un enorme parche en la espalda y mucho dolor.

Mama de Jimmy: uh, que extraño, al parecer solo tenias marcado el balón, no tenias ni un moretón o sangre acumulada.

Jimmy: ¿¡QUIERES DECIR QUE MI SUFRIMIENTO FUE EN VANO?

Mama de Jimmy: asi, es.

Jimmy: *agacha la cabeza*por que….

Mama de Jimmy: sigo sin entender, como te aliviaste tan pronto, ¿fuiste a la enfermería o tomaste algún medicamento?

Heloise: ah, bueno yo….al dia siguiente, le di una pomada especial para curar su herida.

Mama de Jimmy: Vaya, debe ser muy potente, por que no dejo marca ni huella de ese golpe.

Heloise: si, eso creo.

Mama de Jimmy: bueno chicos, vayan a ver televisión mientras limpio la cocina.

Heloise: seguro..ehhh-voltea a ver a Jimmy quien se encuentra un adolorido.

Mama de Jimmy: mmm, creo que mejor lo ayudas.

Heloise: seguro.-dice mientras ayuda a Jimmy y lo lleva hasta el sofá de la sala.

Heloise: ¿estas bien?

Jimmy: si, eso creo.- sobándose la espalda

Jimmy: ufff, siento que tuvieras que ver eso, pero, seguro eso no te sorprendio.

Heloise: bueno, eso si me sorprendio.

Jimmy: ¿Cómo?-agacha la cabeza

Heloise: esta bien, no hay problema.

Jimmy: bueno, veamos televisión.-toma el control y enciende la tv.

Ambos se acomodan en el sofá juntos y ven televisión. Tras cambiar varios canales ven una película que les llama la atención. La película tenia de todo, comedia, acción, drama incluso romance.

La Mama de Jimmy le dio Refresco y palomitas.

En las escenas de comedia, rieron a todo dar, sus risas se oian a todo dar, incluso hasta a Jimmy se le salió el refresco por la nariz, eso hiso reir tanto a Heloise que a ella también.

En las escenas de acción, ambos gritaban con emoción incluso tiraban los cojines por los aires y accidentalmente tiraron las palomitas, las cuales recogieron después de terminaron con su relajo.

Cuando llego el drama, ni siquiera un suspiro salía de sus bocas, no podían dejar de quedarse en suspenso, y varios pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes hasta que el misterio o el problema era resuelto hablaron. todo hiba de maravilla, tenían mucho en común, se divertían como dos niños pequeños, hasta que…

Cuando aparecieron las escenas romanticas, Heloise se mostro muy interesada, mientras a Jimmy le parecieron muy aburridas hasta quiso cambiar de canal, mas Heloise le pidió que por favor esperara a que terminara la película.

Las escenas romanticas contaban la historia de dos jóvenes que se conocían desde niños, desde entonces eran inseparables, que al crecer se dieron cuenta que querían estar juntos para siempre, pero su amor fue puesto a prueba por distintos obstáculos: familiares, sentimientos ocultos, secretos. Jimmy sentía que no podía ver mas eso.

Jimmy: se acabo, le voy a cambiar-decia mientras hiba a tomar el control.

Heloise: no por favor, ¿no te da curiosidad saber como acaba?

Jimmy: oh no, no volveré a caer en eso, estuvo buena durante los primeros 60 minutos, veamos si encontramos otra mejor…..-Jimmy sujeta el control.

Heloise: ¡NO!-ella también sujeta el control.

Jimmy: ¡Heloise por favor, suéltalo!-decia mientras intentaba recuperar el control.

Heloise: ¿Por qué debería soltarlo yo?

Jimmy: porque yo lo agarre primero.

Heloise: vamos, ¿no conoces el dicho "las damas primero".?-estirando el control a su lado.

Jimmy: si, pero también esta el dicho, "el que lo encuentra primero, lo conserva"-estira a su lado.

Heloise: tu no lo encontraste, lo robaste.-estira a su lado

Jimmy: ¿Cómo voy a robar algo que venía incluido con mi televisor?-estira a su lado.

Heloise: no se, tal vez el sujeto que te la vendió te la vendió a mitad de precio.-estira as su lado.

Jimmy: eso no tiene sentido, ¡suelta el control!-estira

Heloise: ¡no, suéltalo tu!-estira.

Ambos se miran enojados y Heloise se lanza sobre el y se arma la bolita de pelea, se detiene en distintas posiciones de pelea, ya sea Heloise ganando o Jimmy ganado hasta que en una de esas cuando menos lo piensan, sueltan el control y queda uno encima del otro.

Jimmy: ¡ahora si, dame el control!

Heloise: ¡pero si yo no lo tengo!

Ambos voltean y ven el control justo enfrente de ellos cerca de la televisión, ambos estiran sus manos y cuando menos lo piensan estas se tocan.

Ambos se quedan en shock al sentir esa sensación al tocar sus manos, de repente ven en la televisión una escena romance. Ambos voltean y se miran fijo, las mejillas de Heloise se tornan rojas y las de Jimmy también, ambos se acercan casi al borde de un beso cuando….

Jimmy:*reacciona*-espera.-Jimmy se aparta de Heloise.

Heloise: Jimmy

Jimmy: lo siento.

Heloise: ¿Por qué?-dice preocupada

Jimmy: esto, no debió pasar.

Heloise: pero…yo pensé que…y hace unos segundos..y yo crei que tu y yo…

Jimmy: la verdad….no estoy seguro.

Heloise: *agacha su mirada hacia otro lado*-espera….

Jimmy: *mirando hacia abajo*

Heloise: Jimmy…

Jimmy:eh…..¡ahh!-mira sorprendido a Heloise

Heloise: ¿asi esta mejor?-dice con una mirada sexy y con sus labios pintados.

Jimmy:¡¿HE-HE-HE…Heloise?-dice atonito

Heloise: si…-dice de una forma provocativa

Jimmy:*nervioso*-¡¿Qué traes puesto?

Heloise: solo un poco de labial, ¿te gusta?

Jimmy: bueno…*flash*Heloise. Espera, tengo que ir a casa por algo, te alcanzo luego….

Jimmy: espera un segundo, ¡¿esa es la razón por la que fuiste a tu casa?-exclamo Jimmy

Heloise: si….

Jimmy: osea…¡Tu planeaste todo esto!

Heloise: bueno, mas o menos….

Jimmy: ¡debi saberlo, por eso no querías que le cambiara de canal!

Heloise: bueno, si y por que se estaba poniendo muy weno y…..

Jimmy: ¡¿asi que eso se trataba todo?, ¡solo viste esto como una oportunidad para acercarte a mi! , ¡como pudiste hacer eso, pensé que éramos amigos!

Heloise: ¡lo somos, Jimmy, mi intención no era realmente esa!

Jimmy; ¡¿entonces cual era, que querías conseguir con esto?

Heloise: bueno….*flash*-Heloise cuénta lo sucedido: Desde el primer dia de escuela, me fue difícil encajar, en mi otra escuela todo era total mente diferente, todos eran casi idénticos a mi, solo les importaba ser listos, comparar conocimientos, la nobleza de su familia y sus riquezas, yo no soy rica, soy clase media, llegue a esa escuela por beca debido a que mi promedio fue el más destacado y me dieron reconocimiento por excelencia académica, en esa escuela solo me sentía como una más, no tenía amigos, todos eran poco sociables o incluso muy raros, así que decidí renunciar a la beca y cambiar me a una escuela normal donde pudiera experimentar un ambiente diferente y tener amigos, cuando llegue aquí, me fue difícil acercarme a alguien, porque no todos querrían ser amigos de una nerd que viene de un colegio de semejante prestigio, al principio me sentía sola, sin creer que podría conocer a alguien….hasta que te conocí, cuando me salvaste de ese balón, realmente me sorprendí y también me sorprendió tu optimismo, que no le dieras mucha importancia y que sin conocerme quisieras ser mi amigo, al dia siguiente casi provocaste que me echaran y el director dijera que era una vergüenza, me defendiste poniendo en riesgo tu estadía en la escuela, al principio si estaba muy enojada, pero luego me di cuenta que nadie jamás habría hecho algo tan increíble solo por mi, y eso me hizo pensar que podríamos ser más que amigos y el hecho que me invitaras a tu casa, conocer a tu mama, me hizo pensar que tal vez tu sentías lo mismo, por eso fui a casa por ese labial, solo pensar que tal vez, tendría esa oportunidad…..

Jimmy: ok, ok…creo que ya escuche suficiente.

Heloise: entonces…. ¿entiendes lo que siento?

Jimmy: si, Heloise…..

Heloise: si….

Jimmy: *suspiro*-se que al princpio te juzgue mal y lo siento, ahora se por lo que has pasado y me alegra que ahora seas más feliz, bueno yo…..

Heloise: si-dice acercándose lentamente

Jimmy: uff…no estoy seguro de esto, creo que deberíamos ser…solo amigos.

Heloise:¡¿Cómo?-dice a punto de romper en llanto.

Jimmy: Heloise lo siento, es solo que esto fue demasiado rápido, no tenía idea de lo que sentía y no estoy seguro de si siento algo y…..

Heloise se aleja, su cara se torna oscura cubriendo sus ojos, dejando ver las lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas y sus manos hechas puño, no dice nada y sale corriendo de la casa sin decir mas.

Jimmy: ¡HELOISE!-grita preocupado

Fin.


	4. el chico nuevo

Al dia siguiente, al llegar a la escuela Jimmy s encamino a salón algo nervioso por encontrase con Heloise, al llegar ahí sus amigos lo esperaban, mas miro a su alrededor y no había señales de Heloise por ningún lado, sus amigos lo jalaron hasta su lugar ansiosos por saber lo que sucedió entre ellos.

David: y bien Jimmy…..

Jimmy: *algo desanimado*, y bien qué?

Kevin: ¿Cómo te fue ayer con cit..Quiero decir tu reunión con Heloise ayer?

David: Vamos Jimmy, cuéntanos, ¿acaso ocurrió algo que no nos quieras decir, jejje?

Kevin: si Jimmy, cuentas no como estuvo y no olvides los detalles.

Jimmy:*suspiro* la verdad amigos es que…..

*ring* sonó la campana, Jimmy dio otro suspiro de tranquilidad y el sus amigos se dirigieron a sus lugares.

Kevin: hey Jimmy, te salvo la campana ajjaj, pero en el almuerzo nos cuentas.

Jimmy: chicos, la verdad es que….

Entra el profesor, antes de iniciar su clase, es llamado a la puerta donde le dan un papel y después se dirige al grupo.

Profesor: Clase, hoy se nos une un nuevo alumno, sean educados y denle la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero….

Se abre la puerta y un joven de cabello café, ojos rojos, y vestido como Oliver Twist, entra al salón y se para enfrente del grupo.

Todos los jóvenes los observan.

Profesor: su nombre es Jaime Two Squirrels y….

Jaime: *le susurra al profesor algo en el oído*

Profesor: ah, pero le gusta que lo llamen Peep, ha viajado desde lejos con su padre como vendedor, mmmm, hasta que veo que alguien decente que trabaja y ayuda a su padre, podrían aprender de el, bueno Jaime, digo Peep, puedes tomar asiento.

Peep se dirige a su lugar, el Profesor comienza a dar instrucciones.

David: ¿Qué les parece el chico nuevo?

Kevin: no lo sé, pero qué bueno que fue un niño, la ultima era una niña.

David: ¡oye, es cierto!, esa era Heloise…-mirando a Jimmy.

Jimmy seguía algo pensativo y no decía nada.

David y Kevin lo notaron y le hablaron.

Kevin: Oye Jimmy, ¿Qué te sucede, vienes muy pensativo?

David: si, no te habíamos visto así desde el incidente de laboratorio?

Jimmy: bueno chicos, es solo que…

*tocan la puerta*

El profesor se dirige a la puerta, se escucha una voz diciendo que disculpara su retardo y que tenia justificante, Jimmy pudo reconocer esa voz, de repente el profesor acepto sus disculpas y la dejo pasar, lo primero que vio fue su vestido rojo, y luego su cabello café recojido en su clásica cola de caballo hasta verla por completo, era Heloise.

Jimmy se quedo atónito y algo nervioso, ¿Qué pensaría Heloise de el después de lo ocurrido?, ¿seguiría enojada conmigo?, ¿me volvería hablar alguna vez?, ¿aun seria mi amiga?, todas estas preguntas recorrieron su mente en un instante cuando….

Profesor: Heloise, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Heloise: seguro

Profesor: como eres una de mis mejores estudiantes, ¿podrías ayudar a nuestro nuevo estudiante a ponerse al día con la clase, y mostrarle la escuela?

Heloise: claro, ¿Dónde está?

Profesor: *señalo a Peep*.

Heloise se dirigía a su asiento, cuando…..

Profesor: Heloise, ¿Por qué no te sientas con Peep para que le ayudes con los temas?

Heloise: esta bien.

Heloise se dirige hacia Peep, quien se encontraba leyendo cuando escucho la voz de Heloise.

Heloise: hola, soy Heloise

Peep voltea hacia Heloise y es amor a primera vista, rápidamente reacciona y le responde

Peep: *con un acento diferente*, Hola, soy Jaime Two Squirrels, pero puedes llamarme Peep.

Heloise: ok, me asignaron para ayudarte a ponerte al dia con clases, asi que te acompañare por el resto del dia.

Peep: ¡¿enserio?, quiero decir, genial-con una sonrisa

Desde lejos Jimmy no podía dejar de vigilar a Heloise y a Peep, no les quitaba la mirada ni por un segundo, ni siquiera parpadeo.

Kevin y David lo notaron muy serio y no sabían qué hacer, al sonar la campana del almuerzo Heloise se dirigía a la cafetería con Peep cuando Jimmy se acerco corriendo hacia ella cuando menos se lo imagino se resbalo y cayó encima de ella. Al reaccionar Jimmy sintió una sensación que se le hizo muy familiar *flash* cuando peleaba con heloise por el control y terminaron en la misma posición, el arriba y ella abajo, sus manos se tocaron, miradas cruzadas y casi dieron un beso.

Jimmy:*reacciona rápidamente y se levanta*-¡ah, lo siento Heloise, no era mi intención, por favor déjame ayudarte!

Heloise: *sostiene la mano de Jimmy para levantarse*-ok, entiendo

Jimmy: si jejeje

Heloise: oh, Jimmy ¿ya conoces a Peep?

Jimmy: oh, sí es el nuevo estudiante que recién llego hoy, si lo conozco

Peep: Hola, es un placer conocerte….

Jimmy: Soy Jimmy, Jimmy two shoes, pero puedes llamarme solo Jimmy

Peep: si, está bien

Heloise: bueno, Peep y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, y después iba a mostrarle el resto de la escuela, el profesor me asigno para ayudar a Peep a ponerse al día y conocer las instalaciones, ¿no es genial?-dice con una pequeña sonrisa

Jimmy: ¡¿Cómo?-sorprendido

Heloise: si, pasaremos todo el día juntos, ¿acaso te molesta?-insinuándole

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué?, ¡no para nada!, ¡¿porque habría de molestarme? Es decir, ¡solo somos amigos!

Heloise: *tiene una idea*- pues no lo sé, tal vez porque aun seguirías pensando en lo que sucedió ayer en tu casa, cuando veíamos la película.-dice lo ultimo con mirada provocativa

Jimmy:*traga saliva* no, para nada…..

Heloise: ah bueno, mejor nos vamos, adiós

Jimmy: si…adiós.

Siguiente escena en la cafetería Jimmy y sus amigos se encuentran sentados en la mesa comiendo mientras Jimmy observa de lejos a Peep y a Heloise hablar y reír juntos lo que lo pone muy molesto y clava su tenedor en su plato repetidas veces, Kevin y David intercambian miradas y hacen que Jimmy escupa la sopa de lo ocurrido, por así decirlo, Jimmy les conto lo ocurrido muy desanimado en especial las partes más fuertes al finalizar.

David: ¡WOW!, ¡¿enserio casi la besas?-sorprendido

Kevin: ajja, ¡lo sabía, sabía que ocurriría algo entre ustedes!, ¡te gane!, me debes 5 dólares, David.

David: ¡oye, nunca apostamos, solo pensamos en que podría suceder pero nunca fijamos reglas, y mucho menos apostar!

Kevin: ¡¿oh tu qué piensas Jimmy, crees que me debería pagar? , vamos Jimmy….

David: ahí, Kevin….*señalando a Jimmy diciéndole que no es momento para estar bromeando dada su condición*

Kevin: oh, lo siento Jimmy.

Jimmy: está bien chico

David: sentimos que no te haya ido bien y que ahora ella este con alguien más…..

Jimmy: ¡no están juntos, solo está con el por qué le asignaron ayudarle con clases!-dice subiendo la voz

Kevin: ¡está bien Jimmy, tranquilízate!

David: si, además a juzgar por lo que nos dijiste, pensábamos que solo la querías como una amiga, porque de no ser así la habrías besado.

Jimmy: ¡ya les dije que no estoy seguro de eso!-dice enojado

David: ¡Jimmy contrólate, la gente esta volteando para acá!

Kevin: simón, además quien sabe, si la hubieras besado, quien sabe que hubiera pasado, seguro que Peep la besaría en cualquier momento.

David: *avergonzado*-oh, no-cubriéndose la cara con la mano

Jimmy: ¡EL NO VA A BESARLA POR QUE RECIEN LA CONOCE, YO HE SIDO SU AMIGO DESDE SU PRIMER DIA, Y SI YO NO QUISE BESARLA NO ES ASUNTO TUYO NI DE NADIE MAS!-grita enojado

El gran discurso de Jimmy se oye por toda la cafetería ocasionando silencio total y todas las miradas enfocadas en el, Heloise se levanta de la mesa y sala corriendo de la cafetería, Peep también se va, sus amigos lo miran preocupados, Jimmy se muestra arrepentido y va a buscar a Heloise.

Jimmy la busca por todos lados hasta dar en el baño de mujeres, donde un grupo de chicas la oyen llorar y hablan al respecto.

Chica1: ¡vaya, jamás la había visto llorar así!

Chica2: si, no debieron tratarla así.

Chica3: de haber sido yo, también me sentiría igual.

Jimmy: disculpen chicas, ¿han visto a Heloise?

Chica1: pues si tú eres quien creo que eres, creo que ya has hecho suficiente.

Chica2: si, debería de darte vergüenza y te haces llamar su amigo, ¿Cómo te atreves a humillar la así enfrente de toda la escuela?, ya estarás contento

Chica3: felicitaciones, ya le arruinaste la vida, lo menos que podrías hacer es desaparecer de ella, ¿no lo crees?

Jimmy: ¡por favor chicas, fue un error, tengo que hablar con ella!

Chica1: olvídalo, ella ya ha sufrido bastante con esto, no dejaremos que le hagas daño.

Jimmy aparta a las chicas de la puerta y entra al baño, por fortuna no había mujeres adentro con excepción de Heloise, Jimmy busca a Heloise y una vez que la encontró.

Jimmy: Heloise…

Heloise: ¡déjame en paz!-llorando

Jimmy: ¡Heloise, lo siento!, ¡yo no quería que esto pasara no se qué ocurrió!

Heloise: ¡¿tenias que decirles a todos que eras mi amigo y no me besaste?, ¡ahora todos creen que soy más rara de lo normal y que nadie me besaría jamás!, justo cuando volví a mi casa después de lo ocurrido, me sentía muy mal y por un segundo creí que te odiaba, pero luego pensé que fue mi culpa, que yo me apresure y eso ocasiono que esto pasara y te alejara de mi y ya no querrías ser mi amigo.

Jimmy: Heloise, fui yo quien se sentía mal todo este tiempo, sentí que todo fue mi culpa, que me odiabas y no querrías ser mi amiga, en toda la noche no pude dormir, solo pensaba en ti, en que paso, porque me sentí así, y la verdad es que cuando te vi con Peep bueno….no sé que me paso, pero me sentí muy incomodo y sentí que ahora querías estar con él en vez de conmigo y ya no serias mi amiga…

Heloise: la verdad Jimmy, ya no se qué pensar, Peep es un chico muy agradable, es divertido, sabe escuchar y bueno, aun estoy algo dolida por lo ocurrido y aun tendré que pasar el resto del dia con el.

Jimmy: Heloise…yo solo quisiera que….

*sono la campana*

Heloise: vámonos, o llegaremos tarde a clase.

Jimmy: pero Heloise…..

Ambos se dirigen al salón, y Jimmy sigue al pendiente de ellos, en un momento inesperado Heloise voltea hacia el, el se queda atónito y ella muestra una pequeña sonrisa la cual le da más que solo tranquilidad.

*última campana, terminan las clases*

Jimmy se dirigió a Heloise cuando Peep llego y hablo con ella por unos segundos y luego se dirigió a la puerta, Heloise le dijo que la esperara unos segundos y se dirigió a Jimmy.

Jimmy: oh, Heloise…este queria saber si…¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Heloise: lo siento Jimmy, Peep se ofreció a llevarme a casa hace unos segundos.

Jimmy:*atonito*, pero…

Heloise: está bien, puedes venir si quieres, podríamos ir los 3 juntos.

Jimmy: seguro

Una vez en el camión: (peep por un lado, Jimmy por el otro y Heloise en medio), bajan del camión y la acompañan hasta la puerta.

Heloise: adiós chicos, muchas gracias por acompañarme

Jimmy: no hay de que.

Peep: nos vemos mañana.

*cierra la puerta*

Jimmy: bueno Peep, creo que te debo una disculpa por lo ocurrido hace rato, no debí comportarme así, seamos amigos.

Peep:*de espaldas*hay Jimmy, me siento muy mal al respecto y peor porque no supieras la verdad.

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Qué de que estás hablando?-dice preocupado

Peep: es solo que Heloise no queria herirte y bueno…me pidió que no te lo dijera pero….

Jimmy: ¿¡decirme que?, ¿¡que es lo que no me dijo?

Peep: *suspiro*, ¡hay Jimmy, es solo que ella no te dijo toda la verdad…veras todo eso que te dijo en el baño no era cierto, solo lo dijo para hacerte sentir bien y no quería herirte!

Jimmy: ¿¡COMO?-exclama sorprendido

Peep: si, ella me lo dijo durante la clase: es solo que Jimmy me agrada pero por lo ocurrido debía decirle algo para que estuviera más tranquilo, pero la verdad me he dado cuenta que el no me conviene y no quiero ser su amiga.-dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente alrededor de Jimmy.

Jimmy: ¡NO, NO ES CIERTO!, ¡LO ESTAS INVENTANDO!

Peep: ah, no me crees…bueno entonces no querras escuchar un pequeño detallito que no te conto sobre el campamento de mañana.

Jimmy: el campamento….

Peep: así es

Jimmy: no, no, ¡Heloise no me ocultaría nada!

Peep: enserio, bueno si no quieres saberlo…..-a punto de irse.

Jimmy: esta bien…

Peep: bueno como sabrás, mañana será el campamento anual, según Heloise me explico, será un viaje grupal en unas cabañas en el bosque con un gran rio y también me dijo que dividirían al grupo en parejas para ciertas actividades en el campamento y el profesor dijo que ella hizo un muy buen trabajo el día de hoy ayudándome que…

Jimmy: ¿¡qué?-dice nervioso.

Peep: ¡nos asigno como pareja!

Jimmy: ¿¡QUE?

Peep: asi es, mañana, mejor dicho, durante todo el viaje, Heloise y yo haremos todo juntos, casi podríamos decir que seremos una pareja….de verdad.

Jimmy: ¡NO, NO ES VERDAD….NO PUEDE SER…MENTIROSO…LO INVENTASTE TODO!, ¡Y YO QUE PENSE QUE ME HABIA EQUIVOCADO CONTIGO!

Peep: ¡oh cielos!, ¿¡cómo puedes ser tan malo, Jimmy? Solo te digo la verdad, además es mejor que lo escuches venir de alguien de confianza que te tomen por sorpresa.

Jimmy: este caso es la excepción…¡Tú no eres de confianza!

Peep: bueno, si no me crees….porque no se lo preguntas…. ¡ahora!-le señala la puerta

Jimmy se queda paralizado mirando la puerta, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿acaso realmente Heloise le ocultaba algo?, ¿debería confiar en ella o en Peep?, Peep lo mira con una mirada y una sonrisa malvada esperando que tome su decisión, Jimmy por un segundo extiende su mano al borde de casi tocar el timbre, mas su otro brazo lo detiene y en su mente solo piensa: ¡no, no debo hacer, Heloise es mi amiga, yo sé que puedo confiar en ella!, entonces…..

Jimmy: *suspiro*, ¡No, no lo hare, ella es mi amiga, yo confió en ella!

Peep: umm, como quieras, ya veremos quién tenía razón mañana…oh por cierto, espero que puedas dormir bien hoy, por que mañana se sabrá la verdad y tendrás un muy largooooo día

Peep: *una sonrisa de satisfacción* adiós, ajajja

Jimmy se retira a casa también, cae la noche, al recostarse en su cama, Jimmy se queda muy pensativo con las palabras de Peep y pensado en lo ocurrido: acaso, ¿habré hecho lo correcto?, ¿Peep tendrá razón?, ¿Heloise habrá sido sincera conmigo? Y ¿no me ocultara nada?, todas estas preguntas y mas atravesaron su mente hasta que el sueño lo venció y se durmió.


	5. el campamento parte 1

Al dia siguiente, en la secundaria, todo el grupo se preparaba para el viaje, el profesor comenzó a dar instrucciones acerca del campamento:

Profesor: muy bien jóvenes, mucho habrán esperado con ansias el campamento de hoy, y habrán recordado que se ha divido el grupo en parejas por precaución ya que estaremos en campo abierto y habrá diferentes actividades en las que necesitaran ayuda y podrán conocerse mejor, bueno para los que aun no lo sepan, les diré como están asignados, quejas, sugerencias o comentarios al final:

5.- Kevin y David

David: ¡genial!

Kevin: oye Jimmy, ojala te toque con ya sabes quién….-señalando a Heloise.

David: oh a menos que la hayan asignado con Peep, después de todo ella lo acompaño durante su primer día y no te lo dijo… ¿o tu qué crees Jimmy?

Jimmy: ¡Para nada, ella es mi amiga, de ser así, ella me lo habría dicho!

Profesor: Heloise…..

Jimmy:*reacciona*-se prepara…*flash*Peep: bueno, si no quiere creerme ahí tu, pero, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?, después de todo ella es tu amiga.

Jimmy:*pensando*-no…ella no me mentiría, ahora lo sabré…

Profesor: y…..Peep.

Jimmy:*atónito*-cara de WTF?

Profesor: Jimmy

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué?

Profesor: y….

*suena el timbre*

Profesor: ¡bueno clase, terminare de pasar la lista regresando, pueden salir!

Jimmy:*suspiro*-ufff.

Al terminar la clase, Jimmy lo primero que hace es levantarse de su asiento caminar hasta Heloise, quien se encontraba en su lugar acomodando sus cosas cuando:

Jimmy: Heloise….

Heloise: mmm, ¿si, Jimmy?

Jimmy: ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-con un tono serio.

Heloise: seguro.

Jimmy: pero vamos a fuera.

Ambos salen al corredor donde Heloise no sabía que es lo que sucedería después.

Jimmy:*tratando de calmarse*-*suspiro* bueno….por donde empiezo…, Heloise, desde el incidente del otro día pensé por n segundo que nuestra amistad terminaría, que me había equivocado y te había juzgado mal, pero después de lo ocurrido en la cafetería, yo me equivoque y herí tus sentimientos y me disculpe por eso y pensé que todo volveria ser normal y podríamos contarnos todo, pero el dia de ayer me dijeron algo que me dejo inquiento durante toda la noche y no me atrevi a preguntarte porque pensé que podía confiar en ti y no me ocultarías nada, ahora veo que era cierto y me ocultaste algo y no me lo dijiste…..pero ahora solo quiero saber por qué…

Heloise: Jimmy..-preocupada

Jimmy:*gritando*-¿¡POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE HABIAN ASIGNADO A PEEP?

Heloise: *asustada* bueno…

Jimmy: Peep me lo conto todo ayer, me dijo que los habían asignado juntos y que tu lo sabías, pero no te pregunte por que pensé que podría confiar en ti y de ser cierto me lo dirías, mas tuve que saberlo así…..¿¡POR QUE NO ME LO DIJISTE?

Heloise: por que…..

Jimmy: ¿¡POR QUE HELOISE, PENSE QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS, QUE PODIA CONFIAR EN TI?, ¿¡POR QUE?

Al oír los gritos un grupo de alumnos se formo alrededor de ellos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, Ken y David llegaron al oír los gritos de Jimmy y los de Heloise.

Heloise: porque yo…..

Jimmy: ¿¡POR QUE?

Heloise: ¡POR QUE PENSE QUE PODIA CONFIAR EN TI!-en voz alta.

Heloise: eso pensé…..que ya habías superado lo de Peep, lo supe desde el primer día que llego, incluso pude ver que estabas celosos por la forma en que reaccionaste ante la situación y quería darte celos por lo del otro día….pero después sucedió lo de la cafetería y me sentí humillada y lastimada, y después me hiciste creer que también sentiste lo que yo y que ambos sentíamos los mismo y eso me hizo pensar que podríamos darnos otra oportunidad y seguir siendo amigos y pensé que podía volver a confiar en ti y no te molestaría que fuera con Peep y por eso no te lo dije….¡pero veo que estaba mal!-dice lo ultimo al borde del llanto.

Todos a su alrededor los miran, intercambian miradas, susurran, David y Kevin miran a Jimmy con tristeza, Jimmy comienza a sentir el nudo en la garganta, se quedo sin palabras, Heloise se alejo corriendo y todos despejaron el corredor incluyendo a sus amigos, Jimmy agacho su cabeza, entonces oyó la voz de Heloise llorando desconsoladamente, al alzar la mirada pudo verla llorando en los brazos de Peep, quien intentaba consolarla, al sonar la siguiente campana todos regresaron al salón, Jimmy no podía dejar de cargar con la culpa de lo ocurrido, como si fuera una cinta que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez, al entra el profesor prosiguió:

Profesor: muy bien, continuare repasando la lista de las parejas asignadas para el viaje, así….Jimmy y…..

*tocan a la puerta*, el profesor se dirige a la puerta al abrirla, hace su entrada una joven de cabello largo color café, con ojos verdes, vistiendo una blusa morada y una falda del mismo color.

Profesor: clase, aunque nunca se haya visto algo así, hoy tenemos a otro nuevo estudiante, así que todos sean amables y de trátenla como a Peep o mejor, porque es una nueva alumna, su nombre es Arianna Lygoworthy.

Todos los chicos del grupo quedaron fascinados con la belleza de Arianna, todos menos Jimmy, quien se encontraba muy deprimido y pensativo que ni siquiera miro a Arianna.

Profesor: así en que estaba…..mmm, espera….Arianna como eres nueva y no sé si te informaron acerca del viaje de hoy, así que necesitaras un compañero así que….

Todos los chicos del grupo que aun no les asignaban pareja alzaban sus manos como locos esperando ser elegidos para acompañarla…..

Profesor: *mirando su lista*, ¡ah, bueno el próximo de la lista es….Jimmy Two Shoes!

Todos: ¡¿Cómo?

Profesor: bueno Arianna, ve y siéntate con tu compañero, es esta por allá.

Arianna se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jimmy.

Arianna: disculpa, ¿tú eres Jimmy?

Jimmy: *sin mirar a Arianna*, sí, soy yo-desanimado

Arianna: tu serás mi compañero en el viaje, es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Arianna-*usa la misma cara de angel que en "she loves me"*.

Jimmy:*voltea*-*pone la misma cara de enamorado que en dicho episodio*

Arianna: asi que, iremos al viaje juntos.

Jimmy: si, vamos a ir juntos.

Profesor: ¡muy bien clase, el autobús sale dentro de 1hr. Así que aprovechen, hagan lo que tengan que hacer y nos vemos en la entrada!

Jimmy: y bien, ¿te gustaría que te mostrara la escuela?

Arianna: claro

Ambos se dirigían a la salida cuando se toparon con Peep y Heloise.

Jimmy: Peep…Heloise…, ¿ya conocieron a mi nueva compañera, Arianna?

Arianna: hola, es un placer conocerlos.

Peep: oh…es un placer, señorita

Arianna: ajjaja, vaya que eres educado.

Jimmy: y ella es Heloise, Heloise, Arianna.

Arianna: un placer conocerte, vaya que linda cola de caballo y ese color rojo te sienta muy bien.

Heloise: si…lo mismo digo del morado, te sienta muy bien…..-dice con un poco de desagrado.

Jimmy:*sonrisa de satisfacción* Oye Heloise, voy a llevar a Arianna a recorrer la escuela en lo que nos queda de tiempo, tal vez tu y Peep quieran venir con nosotros o tal vez ya tengan planes.

Heloise: ¡oh, no para nada, ustedes vayan a divertirse jejjeje!

Jimmy: bueno…¡adiós, chicos!

30 minutos después….

Profesor: ¡muy bien chicos, acérquense, pasaremos lista en unos minutos, favor de traer sus cosas , una vez que los hayan nombrado y hayan guardado sus maletas hagan el favor de subir en orden, nos vamos en 7 minutos!

Kevin: ¡cielos, como pudo ser que a Jimmy le haya tocado con la chica más bonita del salón, y más en su primer día!

David: tal vez sea así, pero sé que Jimmy aun quiere a Heloise, que el pleito de hace rato los dejo algo distanciados pero tarde o temprano lo superaran, además creo que el viaje los ayudara a relajarse y reflexionar un poco, y si no, nosotros haremos algo…..

Kevin: ¡¿estás diciendo lo que creo?

David: si es lo que creo que piensas a juzgar por cómo lo dices, entonces sí.

Jimmy y Arianna llegan al camión al mismo tiempo que Peep y Heloise.

Las dos parejas se quedan mirando de frente cerca del autobús.

Jimmy: vaya, creo que les ganamos.

Heloise: ¿¡de que hablas?, nosotros llegamos primero

Peep: es cierto

Jimmy: vaya, ahora veo que tu y Peep son mas "unidos"

Heloise: ¡¿Qué significa eso?

Jimmy: nada, y para que lo sepas Arianna y yo también nos llevamos mejor, ¿verdad, Arianna?

Arianna: si, recorrimos toda la escuela e incluso comimos juntos y pago mi almuerzo.

Jimmy: ¡así es, yo pague su almuerzo!

Heloise: ¡pues te felicito, ten cuidado Arianna, porque si ve que otro chico te invita, te humillara enfrente de todos por traidora!

Arianna: ¡oh, claro por qué yo también le oculto cosas!, así es, Jimmy me conto todo.

Heloise: ¡¿oh, claro porque tú eres perfecta, no?solo porque eres bonita, y cualquier chico querría salir contigo, incluyéndolo a el, a pues que si no fueras tan bonita nadie se fijaría en ti.

Arianna: mira quien lo dice, tú no eres una "una princesa" que digamos.

Heloise: ni pienso serlo, si eso implica creerme la gran cosa, ser bonita, mirarme en el espejo todo el día preguntando, ¡¿Quiénes la más bella?, sin más que solo pensar en ser bonita, que todos me quieran por eso y que los chicos se derritan por mi y hagan todo lo que yo quiera, controlándolos como perros tras un hueso?...¡yo no soy superficial!.

Arianna: ¿¡me estas llamando superficial?

Heloise: si, tu diminuto cerebro logro procesarlo, si es que aun funciona por que dudo que lo uses, por como dicen "las princesas no piensan", entonces sí.

Arianna: ¡¿ah, sí?-un paso al frente

Heloise:¡si!-paso al frente.

Ambas están paradas de frente al borde de lanzarse una sobre la otra cuando Jimmy sujeta a Arianna y Peep a Heloise, ambas luchaban por soltarse mientras ellos las sujetaban con tal de evitar lo que podría ser un desenlace muy trágico.

Arianna: ¡esto aun no termina, si crees que me has vencido a un no has visto nada!

Heloise: ¡qué miedo, estoy asustada, como si pudieras hacer me daño, como, ¿¡con tus uñas postizas o tus tacones afilados? Aquí te espero, no me esconderé.

Ambas finalmente se tranquilizan.

Finalmente todos abordan el camión, claro que ellos se siente a kilómetros de distancia con tal de no verse y claro Kevin y David siguen pensando que hacer.

Una vez que llegaron al campamento en el bosque:

Profesor: muy bien clase, así nos organizaremos: como podrán observar hay solo 3 cabañas, de este lado *señalando a la izquierda* es la cabaña de los chicos, y de este otro lado *a la derecha*, dormirán las mujeres, como algunos no conocen las reglas se las recordare:

Está prohibido que hombres como mujeres duerman en las cabañas del otro grupo, ósea mujeres no pueden dormir con hombres y hombres no con mujeres, y la hora de dormir es a las 10:00 a partir de esa hora no deberá haber ningún hombre o mujer fuera de su cabaña o en la otra cabaña.

El desayuno se sirve a las 8:00-9:00 am. Así que si no llegan a tiempo se quedan sin desayunar. Igual la cena, de 7:00 a 8:00 pm en el comedor.

Y por ultimo deberán permanecer juntos, no se separen de sus compañeros ni del grupo, y está prohibido alejarse del terreno e irse a lugares más profundos, ya que este bosque tiene una larga historia y una leyenda sobre desapariciones que han ocurrido en este lugar.

¡Muy bien, lleven sus cosas a las cabañas y nos vemos en el comedor en 30:00 para dar instrucciones, no lleguen tarde!.

Mientras en la cabaña de las chicas, todas las chicas se encontraban ordenando sus cosas y escogiendo camas, incluyendo a Arianna y Heloise quienes les toco dormir una arriba y otra abajo.

Arianna: ¿¡cómo?, ¡no pienso dormir contigo!

Heloise: ¡pues disculpe su majestad, pero yo tampoco pienso dormir contigo, pero solo hay dos camas, tendremos que escoger una.

Arianna: ¡yo pido la de abajo!

Heloise: ¡ vaya que delicada!, ¿¡te dan miedo las alturas o qué?, bueno entonces yo dormiré justo arriba de ti, ósea delante de ti…..

Arianna: ¡Espera, quiero la de arriba!

Heloise: está bien….

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de los chicos, Kevin y David Organizaban sus cosas junto con los demás, de igual manera Peep y Jimmy discutían por la cama.

Unas vez pasados los 30 minutos, en la cafetería.

Profesor: muy bien clase, como sabrán el grupo esta divido en parejas realizaremos distintas actividades en las que deberán trabajar en equipo y no separarse de su compañero, por lo que al terminar podrán aprovechar el tiempo libre para divertirse, pasear, nadar en el rio , pero no se alejen demasiado, ya se los dije, es muy peligroso.

Al finalizar las actividades en las cuales, como era de esperarse, Peep, Heloise, Jimmy y Arianna se la pasaron compitiendo unos contra otros hasta que les dieron hora libre, eran las 3:00 pm. Hacia un poco de calor por lo que los chicos se dispersaron por todo el campo y muchos fueron a nadar al rio.

Una vez ahí, Jimmy y sus amigos se encontraban hablando y jugando en el rio con el resto del grupo:

Jimmy: off, que calor, menos mal que acampamos cerca de un rio.

David: si, es un día perfecto para nadar.

Kevin: y ver chicas en bikini.

Jimmy: *reacciona*, ¡¿Cómo?

Kevin: si, solo míralas….

De repente escuchan una voz:

Arianna: ¡hola, Jimmy!

Jimmy y los chicos voltean y ven a Arianna con un bikini morado y su cabello recogido, todos los chicos del grupo se le quedan viendo.

Jimmy: ¡WOW, Arianna, te ves genial!

Arianna: gracias-*risitas*

David: si, Arianna se ve bien….pero, ¿Qué hay de Heloise?

Kevin: ¡¿viejo, acaso no la viste?

David: si… ¿pero no recuerdas que vamos ayudar a Jimmy y a Heloise?*le susurra a Kevin*

Jimmy: *los mira*, eh…chicos….*algo lo golpea en la cabeza, era una pelota inflable*

Jimmy: pero que….

Heloise: ¡¿oye me puedes pasar eso?

Jimmy:*voltea y se queda atónito*

Heloise lucía un hermoso bikini rojo el cual hacia lucir su figura,la cual era desconocida para Jimmy en especial con su ropa.

Heloise: ¡Oh!

Jimmy: *reacciona*, ¡Ah, si aquí esta!-le da el balón

Heloise: si….gracias-*pequeña sonrisa*, bueno….me voy, Peep me está esperando.

Jimmy :*pensativo*-voltea a ver a Arianna

Jimmy: ¡Heloise!

Heloise:*voltea*

Jimmy: emmm…¿podemos jugar con ustedes?

Heloise:¡¿Cómo?

Arianna: ¡¿Cómo?, ¡no jugare con ella, es muy mala, y no me agrada nada!

Peep: ¡yo tampoco, no me gusto como te grito Heloise!, ¡no puedes darle otra oportunidad!... ¿oh, sí?-mirando a Heloise

Heloise:*cabeza agachada*-ufff…..está bien, solo por esta vez, después de todo solo vamos a jugar.

Jimmy: ¡¿enserio?, ¡digo..!, si está bien solo por esta vez, ¿te parece Arianna?

Arianna: mmmm, está bien.

Así se dividen en dos equipos, fue un juego muy reñido, ambos estaban muy determinados, el marcador iba empatado, y era el turno de Jimmy de sacar cuando:

Peep:*pensando*-oye Heloise, hace una brisa fresca, ¿Por qué no te sueltas el cabello?

Heloise: seguro.*soltándose el cabello*.

Jimmy: *a punto de lanzar* ¡aquí les va….!-*viendo a Heloise*

Heloise: ¡oye, lanza de una vez, pero igual perderán!

Jimmy:*atonito*-pierde la concentración y balón cae entre su lado y el del otro equipo.

Peep: ¡perdieron!

Arianna: ¡claro que no, es obvio que cayó de su lado¡, verdad Jimmy?

Heloise: ¡claro que no, solo fueron unos centímetros, y ustedes no saben jugar!

Arianna: ¡Jimmy!, ¡¿vas a dejar que me hable así? , ¡Vamos di algo!

Heloise: ¡adelante Jimmy!, ¡¿qué tienes que decir?

Jimmy: *traga saliva*-bueno…..se me resbalo, creo que ustedes ganaron.

Heloise, Peep, Arianna: ¡¿Cómo?

Arianna: ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? , ¡¿te pones de su lado?

Peep: ajjajjaj, ¡parece que tu compañero está de nuestro lado, ajjajaj!

Heloise: *mirada seria*-camina hasta Jimmy: ¿Nos dejaste ganar?...

Jimmy:*nervioso*-bueno yo…

Heloise: así que, ¿así querías arreglar las cosas?, ¿por eso querías que jugáramos todos juntos, era un plan para reunirnos y olvidarnos de todo, y al final querías dejarme ganar y que así olvidaría lo que sucedió y te perdonaría?...eres increíble.-retirandose.

Jimmy: ¡Heloise, espera….!-sujetándola del brazo.

Pero al sujetarla del brazo sin querer, la jalo de mas y causo que ella cayera encima del, pero, a causa de la humedad, termina deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cara. Ambos terminan de frente, Arianna y Peep se quedan en shock. Ambos se vuelven a mirar fijo por unos segundos, pero esta vez Heloise reacciona y se aleja.

Heloise: ¡yo me voy!-alejándose.

Jimmy:¡no, Heloise….fue un error, lo siento!, ¡la verdad es que no fue idea mía que jugáramos todos juntos, veras…!-*flash* Kevin y David le sugieren a Jimmy que para que se lleven mejor jueguen todos juntos y el no estaba seguro pero ellos insisten y ya saben el resto xD.

Heloise: ¡¿entonces ellos te dijeron que hicieras esto y tú los escuchaste?

Jimmy: ¡Heloise, son nuestro amigos, solo quieren ayudarnos!

Heloise: ¡si en verdad lo son, no debieron meterse en esto, no es asunto suyo, y no saben lo que sucede, solo lo empeoraron!

Jimmy: ¡claro que si, por eso querían ayudarnos, porque son nuestros amigos, se preocupan por nosotros, y tal vez no entendieron bien lo que sucede, pero sus intenciones eran buenas, no querían que esto pasara!, Heloise….¡¿Qué sucede contigo?, ya no eres la misma chica que conocí antes, que en su primer día era insegura pero permitió que otros la ayudaran y así pudo abrirse y dejar que la conocieran mejor y ver lo maravillosa que era y no era lo que todos creían….

Heloise entra en shock, de repente notan algo raro en ella, su mirada cambia y cae al agua.

Peep y Jimmy: ¡Heloise!-acuden ayudarla.

Jimmy: Heloise...

Heloise no reacciona.

Jimmy: ¡hay que llevarla con el profe.!

Peep: ¡yo la cargo!

Jimmy: ¡espera, yo lo hare!

Peep: ¡oye, ella es mi compañera, no tuya!

Jimmy: ¡Peep, no es momento de discutir, necesita ayuda, podría ser grave!

Peep: vamos

Arianna: ¡Oye no puedes cargarla, ella no es tu compañera, soy yo!

Jimmy: pero es mi amiga…

Arianna: ¡¿y qué?

Jimmy: ¡¿y qué?...¡¿es que solo piensas en ti misma? , ¡Heloise tenía razón, solo te importa llamar la atención y agradar a todos, pero para eso, es más que solo ser la más bonita o las más deseada, tienes que saber trabajar en equipo y cooperar, pero tú solo quieres que te sirvan y no dar nada a cambio, y ahora ella me necesita y no voy a dejarla solo porque tú me lo ordenes "princesita…..!, sea o no mi compañera, mi amiga o no, yo aun la quiero y no voy a dejarla, y aunque seas mi compañera, si te dejare, que te sirva de lección, el mundo no gira en torno a ti.

Arianna se queda atónita, Peep y Jimmy se alejan corriendo a llevar a Heloise con el profesor.


	6. el campamento parte 2

Una vez que llegaron con el profesor:

Jimmy:¡profesor, algo malo le pasa a Heloise!-gritando alarmado

Profesor:*preocupado*-¡¿Qué sucedió?

Peep: ¡no sabemos, de repente se desmayo!

Profesor: ¡hay que llevarla con la enfermera para que la revise!

Dentro de la cabaña, la enfermera reviso a Heloise, los chicos esperaban a fuera de la cabaña preocupados sin saber que podría pasar, de repente se abre la puerta, la enfermera sale y pide hablar con el profesor, los chicos observan detenidamente sus expresiones sin saber que dicen y una vez que finalizan, el profesor se retira y sin pensarlo dos veces los chicos acorralan a la enfermera y sin pensarlo dos veces le preguntan:

Jimmy y Peep: ¡¿cómo esta heloise? , ¡¿le paso algo malo, se lastimo, sufrió un ataque? ¡Oh no! , ¡¿Está muerta, verdad?-le gritan los chicos alborotados por la preocupación

Enfermera:*sonriendo*-tranquilos chicos, no le paso nada malo y claro que no está muerta, solo que con tanto estrés y ansiedad acumulada y por el sol, solo se desmayo, pero no se preocupen, estará bien, solo necesita descansar, ¡y vaya se ve que la quieren mucho, ustedes deben ser sus amigos!.

Jimmy y Peep se miran por un segundo y reaccionan apenados:

Jimmy: bueno…algo así.

Peep: bueno ella es mi compañera de viaje.

Enfermera: bueno, compañeros o amigos, no se preocupen solo necesita descansar un rato, pero si quieren pueden verla, pero no hagan mucho ruido.-se despide.

Jimmy: bueno, entrare primero.

Peep:*lo detiene*-oye, es claro quién ocasiono todo esto, así que yo entrare primero.

Jimmy: *mirada de enojo*-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?...-detiene a Peep.

Peep: ¡es obvio!, ¿¡por que Heloise se sentiría estresada y con ansiedad? , ¡ tú la has hecho enojar y llorar desde ayer y hoy, y este viaje era para relajarse y divertirse y lo único que le has hecho es solo estresarla más al borde del desmayo!

Jimmy: ¡no era mi intención, yo solo quería protegerla…de ti!

Peep: ¡ella es mi compañera!

Jimmy: ¡es mi amiga!

Ambos se miran fijo al borde de pelear, entran hechos bola y peleando hasta el cuarto de Heloise, cuando ambos reaccionan al ver a Heloise.

Jimmy: *baja la voz*-guarda silencio, Heloise está dormida.

Peep: *en voz baja*-¡¿Qué yo hago ruido? , ¡Tu empezaste!

Ambos miran a Heloise dormida y una silla su ropa seca.ç

Peep:*sonrisa maléfica*-¡¿acaso no crees que….?

Jimmy:*se sonroja y reacciona*-¡claro que no pervertido!

Peep: ¡aja, ni si quiere sabias que iba a decir mal pensado!, ¡ya te estabas imaginando cosas, pervertido!

Jimmy: ¡claro que no, fue tu culpa por decir eso!

Peep: ¡entonces admites que es cierto, yo iba a decir que estaba en bikini y tú te imaginaste otra cosa!

Jimmy: ¡claro que no, yo no soy como tú, yo jamás me imaginaria algo así, se que al menos soy más decente que tú!

Peep:*idea y sonrisa maléfica*-¡pues si estas tan seguro de que no te lo imaginaste, porque no le quitas la cobija de encima, a menos….que te de miedo!

Jimmy: ¡¿Cómo?-*reacciona*, ¡claro que no, te lo probare!

Peep: bien, ¡hazlo!

Jimmy mira nervioso la sabana y duda por unos segundos, toma un respiro, traga saliva y acerca su mano temblorosa hacia la cobija , cierra los ojos y de una quita la cobija y entonces…..

Peep:*se acerca y le toca el hombro a Jimmy* ¡AHHHHHHH!-grita

Jimmy abre los ojos por el susto y grita asustado al sentir la mano de Peep y ver que Heloise….si estaba vestida, Peep se retuerce en el suelo de la risa y Jimmy recuperándose del susto y mirando a Heloise.

Jimmy: ¡Peep, hijo de….!-a punto de pegarle

Cuando escuchan que los llaman para la siguiente actividad, Peep sale primero y al último Jimmy, pero antes de salir mira a Heloise y en voz baja dice:

Jimmy: Heloise…..que te mejores pronto.-y justo cuando se hiba volvió a mirarla y sin pensarlo se acerco a ella y beso su frente sin que nadie lo viera, ni si quiera Peep.

Continuaron con sus actividades hasta dar las 8:00 pm. El profesor los llamo a todos para avisar que la prueba de valor estaba por comenzar y que se reunieran para contarles la historia del bosque donde se realizaría dicha prueba y explicar el recorrido.

Al terminar la historia, el profesor procedió a dar instrucciones y llamar a las parejas para que entraran al bosque por orden:

Jimmy: ¡vaya, si que está oscuro!

Peep: ¡¿Qué te pasa Jimmy, tienes miedo¡?

Jimmy: ¡claro que no, no volveré a caer en tus trucos, además Heloise no está, lo que significa que harás el recorrido solo!, ¡¿Quién se ríe a ahora, eh?

Heloise: ¡no estoy tan segura de eso!

Jimmy y Peep: ¡Heloise!

Jimmy: pero, ¡¿Cómo?

Heloise: ¡no fue nada grave, solo necesitaba descansar, ahora ya me siento mucho mejor y lista para el recorrido!

Peep: ¡creo que fallaste Jimmy!, sabes Heloise, me alegra que estés aquí presente para decirte las cosas horribles que hizo Jimmy mientras dormías.

Jimmy:*shock*-¡¿Cómo?

Peep: asi es, Heloise mientras dormías…*Flash, versión de Peep*, cuando te desmayaste, Jimmy y Arianna se fueron y me dejaron solo contigo, te lleve con la enfermera y me dijo que estarías bien, pero cuando quería verte el me empujo y me quito del camino y fue muy grosero, incluso vimos tu ropa seca en la silla y me hizo pensar cosas, y después me reto a quitarte la cobija y yo le dije que no, y me llamo niñita y….¡lo hizo!, y lo peor es que me echo de la cabaña y fuel último en salir-*flash back*, ¡quién sabe que cosas horribles te haya hecho mientras dormías!

Jimmy se quedo con cara de WTF? , Heloise miro enojada a Jimmy, quien no se puso nervioso y no supo que decir.

Jimmy: ¡Heloise por favor no le creas, todo lo que dice es mentira, yo jamás te haría algo así, tienes que confiar en mi!

Heloise: ¡¿ah enserio, como confié en ti y no te conté lo de Peep y me humillaste frente a toda la escuela 2 veces?¡

Jimmy: ¡pero Heloise esta vez es cierto, el lo invento todo, yo jamás te haría algo asi!

Heloise: ¡ahora que lo recuerdo, mientras dormía sentí que alguien me toco en la frente, además la enfermera me conto que ustedes me fueron a visitar después de lo ocurrido!, ¡¿Qué me hiciste?

Jimmy:*traga saliva*-bueno, jejjeje…..yo…

Peep: ¡lo ves, tenía razón!... ¡Eres un pervertido!

Heloise: ¡Jimmy Two Shoes, de todas las que me has hecho hasta ahora, esta fue la peor de todas….ya no eres mi amigo!-grita

Su voz hace eco en todo el campamento, Jimmy se queda en shock, y asi desafortunadamente da inicio la prueba de valor. Peep y Heloise son llamados y entran al bosque….

Arianna: Jimmy….

Jimmy: oh, hola Arianna

Arianna: yo…solo quería decirte….que ciento lo de antes, lamento haberme comportado así y formar parte de esta discusión.-dice fingiendo lastima y una sonrisa.

Jimmy: jeje, ¿enserio?

Arianna: si….tambien siento mucho lo de Heloise, que bueno que se recupero pero a la vez que mal que ya no son amigos….

Jimmy: ufff, ni me lo recuerdes…..

Arianna: descuida, el recorrido te hará sentir mejor.

Jimmy: no lo creo…..

Jimmy y Arianna son llamados, ambos se adentran en el bosque y comienzan la prueba de valor, sin saber lo que podría pasar.

Arianna: ¡oh Jimmy, este bosque están oscuro y aterrador!, ¿no te importa si sujeto tu brazo?

Jimmy: mmm, la verdad…un poco.-pensativo

Arianna:*idea*-¡cielos!, ¡¿escuchaste eso?-fingiendo miedo

Jimmy: *reacciona*-oh, lo siento, ¿dijiste algo?

Arianna: ¡ashhh Jimmy, eres imposible!, ¡trato de hacer este viaje más interesante y a ti no te importa!

Mientras Arianna habla, Jimmy seguía pensando en Heloise, cuando….

Arianna: ¿sigues pensando en ella, cierto?

Jimmy: ¡¿Cómo?

Arianna: ¡lo sabía, sigues pensando en Heloise!, ¡no entiendo que le ves de especial!, ¡además, ya no son amigos!

Jimmy: ¡puede que así sea, pero por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella!

Arianna:*mirada de She loves me*-bueno…tal vez esto te ayude a no pensar en ella-intenta besarlo.

Jimmy:*atónito y reacciona*-¡alto!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?

Arianna: ¡solo quiero ayudarte a olvidarla!

Jimmy: ¡¿estás loca? , ¡No me gustas!

Arianna: ¡¿Qué? , ¡¿Cómo puede ser? , ¡Yo soy la chica más bonita de la escuela, cualquier chico querría besarme!

Jimmy: ¡así que de eso se trataba!, ¡tu lastima, sonrisa fingida y quererme confundir, sigues siendo la misma mentirosa, y presumida!

Arianna: ¡¿Qué? , ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme así, además ella ya no es tu amiga!

Jimmy: ¡pero aun así tu no me gustas!

Arianna: ¡¿entonces quien te gusta, Heloise?

Jimmy: Heloise…..-se aleja corriendo

Arianna: ¡oye!, ¡¿A dónde crees que vas? , ¡no puedes dejarme aquí, eres mi compañero!

Jimmy: ¡no, hemos terminado oficialmente!

Jimmy se aleja corriendo buscando a Heloise, el bosque comienza a tornarse diferente, sigue recorriendo el lugar hasta escuchar un grito, se encuentra con Peep pero no ve a Heloise:

Jimmy: ¡Peep!, ¿Dónde está heloise?

Peep: no lo sé….

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué? , ¡¿Qué sucedió?

Peep: ¡no lo sé, escuchamos algo y nos separamos!

Jimmy: ¡¿dejaste a Heloise sola? , ¡Tenemos que hallarla!

Peep: ¡de ninguna manera, este bosque es enorme!

Jimmy: ¡¿Qué? , ¡Después de todo lo que pasamos, de todo lo que hiciste, todas tus mentiras, tus engaños y todo lo que causaste para separarnos y estar con ella, ahora la vas a dejar?

Peep: ¡oye, yo también la quiero!, ¡pero de ninguna forma iré mas a fondo, apenas hay luz!, ¡además tu jamás podrías hallarla!

Jimmy: ¡bien, iré yo solo!

Asi, Jimmy se aleja corriendo y buscando a heloise, gritando su nombre repetidas veces y sin respuesta hasta que…

Heloise: ¡aquí estoy, no tienes que gritar!, ¡oh, eres tú!

Jimmy: si, bueno, mejor vámonos

Heloise: seguro, compañero.

Jimmy: ¡¿compañero? , ¡¿Qué significa eso?

Heloise: solo eres mi compañero, ya no somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?.

Jimmy: bueno, si….pero, pensé que tal vez….

Heloise: solo por encontrarme en el bosque no significa que volveremos a ser amigos, además ya se lo que sucedió.

Jimmy: ¡¿Cómo?, ¡escucha, todo lo que dijo Peep era…

Heloise: mentira, lo se

Jimmy: ¡¿ya lo sabías?

Heloise: no, el me lo conto todo en el bosque, me confesó que lo había inventado todo solo para poder estar conmigo, desde lo que paso en la escuela hasta ahora, por eso lo deje, ¿te dijo algo?

Jimmy: bueno…si, ¡eso significa que tenía razón!

Heloise: ¿quieres una medalla o qué?

Jimmy: la verdad me gustaría, pero más saber por qué sigues enojada, ya sabes la verdad, ¿no podemos volver a ser amigos?

Heloise: ¡¿amigos? , ¡¿Tu solo piensas en ser amigos otra vez?, ¡¿acaso pensaste que con todo esto se me iba a olvidar lo que sucedió en tu casa el otro día?, ¡si, tal vez nos disculpamos por eso, pero todo esto me hizo pensar mucho al respecto y por eso aun no puedo olvidarlo y menos puedo ser tu amiga!, ¡y tampoco que nos dejaste ganar el juego de pelota!-se aleja de Jimmy.

Jimmy se queda en shock y frustrado*vista de su corazón en su pecho visto como un corazón chiquito, rojo y latiendo con el símbolo de enojado*-Jimmy se dispone a alcanzar a Heloise quien se dispone a guardar distancia de él y sigue indiferente.

Jimmy: ¡vamos Heloise, solo déjame explicarte!

Heloise: ¡no hay nada que explicar, ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir!

Jimmy: ¡vamos!, ¿acaso no merezco una segunda oportunidad?-*le pone cara de inocente y triste*

Heloise mantiene sus brazos cruzados y trata de ignorarlo pero él insiste varias veces hasta que…

Heloise: ¡ok, ok!, ¡hazlo, adelante!-gritando

Jimmy: ¡oh, muchas gracias, no te arrepentirás!

Heloise: demasiado tarde, ya lo hice.

Jimmy: ¿Qué?

Heloise: no, nada, continua….

Jimmy: así, bueno….*durante el camino Jimmy le explica a Heloise lo ocurrido, todo lo que Peep le había dicho hasta que*

Heloise: ¡muy bien, muy bien!, ¡eso lo entendió y te perdono!

Jimmy: ¡hay que alivio...ufff!

Heloise: pero…aun no volveremos a ser amigos.

Jimmy: ¿¡qué? , ¡Te explique todo, de principio a fin, no olvide nada!

Heloise: si lo sé y te entiendo, pero hay algo que aun no se….¿por qué nos dejaste ganar el juego y…..que fue lo que hiciste antes de salir de la cabaña?, dime porque y volveremos a ser amigos.

Jimmy: es que, bueno…..yo

De repente escuchan un ruido, ambos creen que no hay que temer hasta que algo los asusta mucho y huyen lo más pronto que pueden, en el camino Heloise tropieza y Jimmy la carga en su espalda, ambos se alejan lo suficiente hasta esconderse detrás de un árbol en medio de unos arbustos, ambos están agitados, asustados y muy juntitos…..

Heloise:*sonrojada y con voz calmada*-Jimmy….

Jimmy: ¿Qué sucede?

Heloise: me estas sujetando la mano…..

Jimmy:*reacciona*-¡AHHH!, ¡lo siento, no era mi intención!

Ambos se separan y se ponen a pensar en sus sentimientos.

Heloise:*pensando*-"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con él?, nunca me sentí así cuando estaba con Peep, tal vez…..realmente no lo quería, solo quería desquitarme por el rechazo que sentí con….Jimmy…."

Jimmy:*pensando*-"¿Por qué me apena sujetar su mano?, ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con ella?, nunca me sentí así con Arianna, ¿y porque mi corazón late tan fuerte y tan rápido?, así sentí cuando…*flash*-la vi con el cabello suelto, le quite la cobija, y sujete su mano...y por primera vez en mi casa cuando…, Qué me está pasando?...

Jimmy y Heloise se voltean a ver y piensas: "podría ser….."-casi dan un beso cuando…escuchan un grito y sienten que algo se acerca cada vez mas…

Heloise: ¡AHHH!, ¡ahí viene otra vez!, ¡¿Qué hacemos?

Jimmy: *pensando*-¡Heloise, corre!

Heloise: pero….

Jimmy: ¡que corras, yo te alcanzo!, ¡no hay tiempo, huye!

Heloise: ¡¿pero que pasara co….?

Jimmy: ¡que corras!

Heloise se sorprende por la mirada en los ojos de Jimmy y su determinación, reacciona y se aleja.

Jimmy ve que la cosa se acerca cada vez mas y entonces….

Jimmy: *asustado*-jejejje, ¡creo que mejor me voooooooy, Ahhhh!

Sale corriendo y alcanza a Heloise, ambos corren por el bosque hasta quedar acorralados por lo que sea que los persigue.

Jimmy y Heloise se abrazan y de repente vuelven a caer en esas sensaciones que hicieron que se besaran:

Jimmy: ¡Heloise!, ¡la razón por la que los deje que ganaran ese juego fue por el mismo sentimiento que tengo cada vez que te veo o sujeto tu mano, es el sentimiento que me llevo a besar tu frente mientras dormías y desear de todo corazón que te recuperaras…es porque…..Te amo.

Heloise:*se sonrojo y con un brillo en sus ojos*-¡Jimmy, la razón por la que salía con Peep, era por el sentimiento que sentí en tu casa, cuando pasamos todos esos momentos juntos, cuando nos tocamos las manos, nos reímos, nos miramos de frente más de una vez, y compartimos muchos momentos maravillosos juntos, estaba molesta contigo por haberme rechazado y realmente me dolió tanto que quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo y ahora veo que así es…y ahora tengo el valor de decirte lo que siempre había querido desde que te conocí…..te amo

Ambos se miran de frente con el mismo brillo en sus ojos, sujetando sus manos, y a punto de darse lo que podría ser su primer beso… ¡y así fue!, y al mismo tiempo que se besaban sentían que la cosa que los perseguía se acercaba cada vez más, mas ellos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, sujetaban sus manos y sus corazones latían con fuerza por el beso y por el miedo, hasta que una luz blanca los cubrió…..

Unos minutos después, fuera del bosque…

Profesor: ¡muy buen muchachos, la prueba termino, tomare lista!

Todos los chicos se encontraban a fuera, incluyendo a Kevin y a David, quienes se preguntaban donde estaban Jimmy y Heloise, hasta que….

Chico: ¡miren!

Del bosque aparecieron Jimmy y Heloise, quienes se encontraban muy cansados, Heloise ayudaba a Jimmy a caminar, los chicos recibieron ayuda y claro que una peque reprimenda del profesor por llegar tarde.

David: ¡wow, chico!, ¡¿Dónde estaban? , ¡Fueron los últimos en llegar, ya creíamos que no volverían!

Kevin: si, ya pensamos que el bosque se los había comido o habían desaparecido como en la leyenda.

David: oigan, ¿Por qué están tomados de la mano?

Jimmy y Heloise se miran y Jimmy responde

Jimmy: jejejje, es una larga historia, se las cuento luego.

Heloise: espera Jimmy, estas muy cansado, te llevare con la enfermera.

Ambos siguen caminado cuando se encuentran con Peep y Arianna….y una gran sorpresa:

Jimmy y Heloise: ¡¿SON NOVIOS?

Peep: ¡así es, todo sucedió tan rápido!...veran*flash*-Peep se encuentra con Arianna y ella le cuenta lo sucedido con Jimmy y comienzan a hablar hasta darse cuenta que tienen algo en común: ambos odian a Jimmy.

Arianna: así es, lo que nos unió fue nuestro odio hacia ti, y aunque te odiemos debemos darte las gracias, de no haber terminado conmigo jamás habríamos estado juntos.

Peep: Heloise, espero que aun podamos seguir siendo amigos a pesar de todo lo sucedido y bueno…

Heloise y Jimmy se esfuman de una antes de que Peep terminara, él y arianna se quedan atónitos. Una vez que Jimmy y Heloise llegaron a la enfermería, Jimmy se recostó sobre la cama y parte de su cabeza estaba vendada (como se ha visto en algunos episodios de la serie y algunas heridas)

Enfermera: no hay de qué preocuparse, afortunadamente no son lesiones graves, ¡vaya primero fuiste tú y ahora tu!, cuando te desmayaste este y el otro chico se alborotaron mucho y preguntaron por ti, pensaron que te habías muerto o algo asi.

Heloise mira a Jimmy, quien se pone algo apenado por lo que decía la enfermera.

Enfermera: se que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿son novios?

Heloise y Jimmy reaccionan y se miran por un segundo, ambos sonríen con confianza y se toman la mano.

Heloise y Jimmy: bueno…..algo así.

Enfermera: si, se me hacía que eso era, bueno los dejare solos.-sale de la cabaña.

Heloise: bueno, al menos pudimos salir del bosque a tiempo.

Jimmy: si jajaj, corrimos como locos, y gritamos jajajja, cielos nunca me había asustado y divertido tanto al mismo tiempo.

Heloise:*se sonroja *-si y también, bueno…..*mirando su mano sujetando la de Jimmy.

Jimmy mira a Heloise mirar su mano sujetando la suya, se levanta frente a Heloise y sonriendo se acerca al borde de darle un beso pero Heloise lo detiene a lo que Jimmy reacciona.

Heloise: espera…

Jimmy: ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué me detuviste?

Heloise: es solo que hay algo que no entiendo…..haya en el bosque, cuando el profesor nos conto sobre esa historia y las desapariciones, el dijo que antes de desaparecer escucharon un ruido y algo los persiguió hasta ser cubiertos por una luz blanca, pero nosotros….*flash* escena de ellos besándose antes de ser cubiertos por la luz blanca y después..*flash back*-¿Por qué a nosotros no nos paso lo que a ellos?, es decir… ¿que fue eso?, ¿esa historia era real?, y si lo fue, ¿Quién nos perseguía y porque no nos hizo lo mismo que a los demás?

Jimmy: tal vez….¿por qué nos besamos?-se sonroja

Heloise: *se sonroja también*-tal vez….pero aun no tiene sentido, es decir….

Profesor: ¡muy bien chicos, recojan sus cosas, nos vamos en 10 minutos!

Jimmy y Heloise salieron de la cabaña, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al autobús, una vez ahí todos estaban hablando de lo ocurrido, Peep y Arianna se sentaron juntos y claro, David y Kevin le preguntaron a Jimmy de lo ocurrido en el bosque.

David: y bien… ¡¿Qué sucedió, se perdieron o qué?

Kevin: ¡¿acaso vieron algo a aterrador y por eso se perdieron?

Jimmy: bueno la verdad…es una larga historia, tardaría mucho en contarla toda y no creo que me vayan a creer ni la mitad, ajjaj

David: yo solo tengo una pregunta más….¿por qué están tomados de la mano?, ¿ya son amigos otra vez?

Jimmy: si, y más…..

Kevin: ¡¿y más? , ¡¿Significa que ya son novios? , ¡¿Acaso se besaron en el bosque?

Jimmy: mmmm, tal vez.

Kevin: ¡oye!, ¡¿Cómo que tal vez, que significa eso? , ¡¿Oye respóndeme?

Heloise: ¿no le vas a responder?

Jimmy: no, dejare que ellos lo averigüen

Heloise: oh, y... ¿Todo será distinto de ahora en adelante…verdad?

Jimmy: quien sabe, tal vez no...

Heloise: *agacha la mirada*

Jimmy:*sostiene la mano de Heloise a lo que ella reacciona*-oh…tal vez si

Ambos se miran fijo, casi dan un beso cuando el pasan por un tope y se caen, ambos se levantan y se ríen, así todo el grupo regresa del viaje cantando y haciendo relajo en el autobús….y…¿Qué pasara con Jimmy y Heloise?, ¿terminaran juntos?, ¿Peep y Arianna?...solo el show lo dirá, seguiré al tanto de la temporada y el fanfic continuara en base a eso.


	7. ¿final feliz?

En el capitulo anterior de "antes de Miservilley":

Tras descubrir la verdad sobre Peep, Jimmy confronta a Heloise al respecto por ocultarle la verdad, ocasionando un conflicto mayor entre ellos y se vuelven a separar, otra nuevo estudiante se hace presente ese día, una joven de cabello castaño, blusa morada y ojos verdes, Arianna Lygoworthy, la cual es asignada a Jimmy como compañera para el campamento, dejando a Jimmy encantado y aprovechando la oportunidad de darle celos a Heloise, así comienza una pelea continua entre las dos parejas hasta llegar al campamento donde las cosas se tornan difíciles: el desmayo de Heloise, el fin de una gran amistad y caminos separados, y una prueba de valor por un bosque encantado donde las cosas tomaron un giro totalmente inesperado, Heloise se separa de Peep tras haberle confesado no ser lo que el aparentaba, y el rompimiento oficial de Jimmy y Arianna, Jimmy se encamina a buscar a Heloise, quien se encuentra aun distante por lo ocurrido hasta que algo extraño los persigue al borde de no poder mas y confesar sus sentimientos, y así sobrevivir para finalizar dejando el campamento como una pareja oficial, pero…..¿continuaran?...todo eso y más a continuación.

Al dia siguiente en la Secundaria De Miservilley parecía un Dia normal para nuestros protagonistas hasta que…

*escena de los pasillos de la secundaria en los casilleros, Jimmy se encontraba acomodando sus cosas hasta que…*

Jimmy:*cierra su casillero*

Heloise:¡Hola, Jimmy!-exclama de alegría

Jimmy:¡uh, Ho-ola Heloise!-sorprendido

Heloise: y..¿ordenando tus cosas, no?

Jimmy: bueno, solo ordenaba mi casillero, esta algo desordenado, el otro dia no podía encontrar mi lápiz y….

Heloise: ¡Bueno!, cambiando de tema…¿ya pensaste en que haremos hoy?

Jimmy: ¿Cómo?

Heloise: Jimmy, hoy es oficialmente nuestro primer día como una pareja oficial, así que tenemos que decidir cómo será nuestra primera cita.

Jimmy: Heloise, ¿no crees que es un poco apresurado para eso?, apenas fue ayer, hay que primero hacer otras actividades juntos….

Heloise: ¡exacto!, por eso me tome la molestia de planificar nuestro horario de clases y nuestro tiempo juntos en esta lista….*desenvuelve una enorme lista que recorre todo el pasillo y comienza a leer*

Heloise: 7:00 a 7:50 clase de ingles, de 7:50 a 8:00 nos mandamos mensaje, de 8:00 a 8:50….*continua hablando*

Jimmy:*pone cara de WTF*….

Heloise: y así-*recoje la lista*, mientras nos apeguemos a este horario que hice en base a lo que duran las clases y nuestro tiempo de sobre restando claro el tiempo con nuestros amigos, todo saldrá bien, ¿Qué opinas?-riendo

Jimmy:*tallándose la cabeza*-bueno….

*suena la campana*

Heloise: ¡oh, la campana!, ¡rápido hay que llegar temprano y así tendremos más tiempo de sobra para hablarnos, tenemos un largo horario que seguir!-empujando a Jimmy hasta el salón.

*termina la primera clase*

Jimmy se dirige a la puerta cuando la mano de Heloise toca la suya al sujetar la perilla

Heloise: *viendo la lista*, bien, tenemos tiempo de sobra, ¿ves lo que pasa cuando nos apegamos al horario?, ¡oh cielos, tenemos solo 15 min. para conversar y prepararnos para la segunda clase, vamos, vamos!-jalando a Jimmy.

Jimmy: ¡ok, ok, pero no me empujessss…..!

Y así siguió un largo día de clases, actividades hasta finalmente sonar la campana…

Jimmy saliendo del salón con sus amigos Kevin y David

David: ¡vaya, pensé que nunca saldríamos de ahí!

Kevin: si, yo pensé que no lograría salir con vida

Jimmy:*cansado*

Kevin y David se percatan de la conducta de Jimmy

Kevin: oye Jimmy, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te vez muy cansado?

David: ¿y cómo no estarlo?, acabamos de salir de la clase más larga de todo el día…

Jimmy: bueno chicos,*bostezando*-es solo que Heloise creo un horario sincronizado con nuestro horario de clases para vernos y hablarnos y me apegado mucho a él y casi no me ha dado tiempo ni de respirar….*suspiro*

Kevin: ¡vaya!, ¿con que así se siente tener novia?

David: de hecho no están malo, si pasas mucho tiempo juntos, pero, bien vale la pena.

Kevin: es fácil para ti decirlo, tu novia no es nada controladora, y es muy paciente.

David: bueno, hay veces en que se pone un poquito mandona, pero solo por la falta de atención, pero se manejarlo.

Jimmy: creo que mejor iré por mis cosas y me iré a casa a dormir en el sofá.

Jimmy se aleja dejando a Kevin y David hablando, se dirige a su casillero para tomar sus cosas cuando de nuevo Heloise lo sorprende.

Heloise: ¡holaaa!

Jimmy:*se queda en shock*

Heloise: ¿recogiendo tus cosas para irte, no?, bueno yo también me ire, creo que el horario funciona a la perfeccion y si seguimos asi, domingo habremos cumplido nuestra primera semana juntos, osea, ¡nuestra primera cita!, ¡hasta pronto!-le da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Jimmy paralizado se cae al suelo y pensando…

Jimmy:*si esta fue el primer dia…¡¿aún me quedan 4 dias? , ¡¿Soportando esto?

Y asi, transcurrieron los 4 dias, llegando al fin de semana.

Jimmy llega a su casa se tira al sofá y deja caer su mochila. Su mama le habla.

Mama de Jimmy: ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cielo?

Jimmy:*exhausto*-bien…, solo quiero dormir, y si llama Kevin o David, diles que estoy dormido.

Mama de Jimmy: ¿y cómo va todo con Heloise?

Jimmy: bien Mama.

Mama de Jimmy: supe que mañana cumplen una semana, ¡oh, estoy tan feliz, tu primera novia y ya van cumplir su primera semana juntos, apuesto que esta semana fue todo un sueño!

Jimmy: si, un sueño muy pesado…

En medio del sueño, suena el teléfono

Mama de Jimmy: ¿hola?, si, aquí esta…¡Jimmy, te habla Heloise!

Jimmy: Heloise….¡¿Heloise?, ¡No mama, espera!

Su mama le pasa el teléfono.

Jimmy:*exhausto*-¿Hola?...

Heloise: ¡hola!, te oyes algo cansado, ¿estuviste haciendo ejercicio?

Jimmy: algo asi…

Heloise: ¡hay, que bien!, ¡bueno llamo para recordarte que mañana es nuestro aniversario de una semana y espero que ya hayas pensado a donde ir, recógeme a las 8:00 pm, adiós!

Jimmy: si….adiós.-suelta el teléfono

Así pasa el sábado, y llegamos al domingo, Jimmy se encuentra preparándose para su cita…

Jimmy:*bañándose*

Mama de Jimmy: ¡hijo, ya lave tu smoking para tu cita!, ¡lo dejare en tu cama!

Jimmy: ¡oh si, gracias Mama!

Jimmy termina de bañarse, cambiarse y arreglarse.

Mama de Jimmy: ¡Hijo, te ves tan guapo con ese smocking, me recuerda la primera cita que tuve con tu padre, se veía tan guapo usando ese smocking…..!

Jimmy: espera, ¿papa uso este smocking?

Mama de Jimmy: oh, ¿no te lo dije?, si, el lo uso en nuestra primera cita y dijo que quería que tu lo usaras en la tuya, dijo que podría darte suerte.

Jimmy: eso espero, por que voy a necesitarla.

Mama de Jimmy: ¿Cómo?

Jimmy: digo, para mi cita de hoy, en verdad quiero que sea perfecta.

Mama de Jimmy:*empieza a llorar y abraza a Jimmy a casi aplastarlo*-¡hay hijo, creces tan rápido, parece que fue apenas a ayer cuando te cambiaba los pañales….!

Jimmy: *aplastado*-mama, tengo que ir a mi cita….

Mama de Jimmy: ¡oh, es verdad!, voy por mi cámara.

Jimmy aprovecha y escapa de su casa para ir por Heloise.

Jimmy:*nervioso*-muy bien, todo saldrá bien, solo tengo que tocar el timbre y ya…

*toca el timbre*

Heloise: ¡ya voy, solo espérame un segundo!

Jimmy:*se pone a caminar por todos lados pensando que hacer hasta que*

Heloise aparece sin que Jimmy se de cuenta, viste un vestido rojo muy elegante, maquillada, su cabello suelto y liso, usando su moño de secret admirer y muy sexy xD.

Heloise: Hola Jimmy-dice con una voz sexy

Jimmy voltea y la ve…

Heloise aparece con una mirada sexy, y una figura muy atractiva cubierta por una luz.

Jimmy comienza a poner expresiones muy locas así de enamorado como en las caricaturas clásicas.

Heloise:*se acerca lentamente hacia él con una voz muy sexy, se acerca hasta quedar muy cerca y de espaldas le habla sin dejar de verlo a la cara, Jimmy se muestra muy nervioso y muy atraído*-asi que…¿Qué piensas de mi look Jimmy?..

Jimmy: gulp*,*sudando y muy nervioso*-sii….te vez…muy bien…

Heloise: gracias, ¿no me querías decir algo?

Jimmy: ¡no-noo-noo, para nada!, ¡oye, vamos a mi casa primero!, ¡mi mama nos espera!

Heloise: ok….vamonos.*sujeta a Jimmy de la mano y se lo lleva hasta su casa.

Una vez ahí…

Mama de Jimmy: ¡hay, Heloise!, ¡te ves tan hermosa con ese vestido!, ¡ yo solía usar esos vestidos cuando tenía tu edad y cuando salía con el papa de Jimmy!

Heloise: ¿enserio?

Mama de Jimmy: si, bueno chicos, déjenme tomarles unas fotos para recordar este momento y puedan irse a su cita.

Al finalizar, Jimmy y Heloise se van a su cita a un restaurante elegante.

Heloise: ¡vaya, este lugar están elegante, y que bueno que estaba cerca de aquí!

Jimmy: si, menos mal que estaba a dos cuadras.

Ambos se dirigen a su mesa, Jimmy acomoda a Heloise, y después se sienta, toman sus órdenes y se ponen a conversar.

Heloise: vaya, esta noche no podría ser mejor.

Jimmy: si, sabes, esta semana fue difícil pero, bien valió la pena.

Heloise: si..Espera, ¿Cómo que difícil?

Jimmy: bueno es que…

*traen su cena*

Jimmy: ¡mira, llego la cena!-nervioso

Heloise: mmmm

Uno minutos después…

Jimmy: estuvo delicioso, ¿no lo crees?

Heloise: si…oye, había algo que queria preguntarte, pero no recuerdo bien que era…

Jimmy:¡mira, van a poner música lenta, vamos a bailar!

Heloise: ¡pero….-la toma del brazo hacia la pista

Ambos bailan lentamente y pegaditos uno con el otro, pasan puras rolas románticas y lentas.

Heloise: *suspira*-es el mejor momento de mi vida-dice mirando a Jimmy con un brillo en sus ojos.

Jimmy:*suspira*si…no podría ser mejor-con un brillo en sus ojos.

Ambos se miran lentamente hasta besarse apasionadamente mientras bailan, unos segundos después salen por la puerta trasera del restaurante y se siguen besando y un poco mas afectuosos, Jimmy intento bajarle uno de los tirantes a Heloise, a lo que ella reacciona.

Heloise: ¡espera!-lo detiene, ¿no crees que es un poco apresurado?-dice algo apenada.

Jimmy: oh, lo siento-apenado.

Heloise: Jimmy…

Jimmy: si..

Heloise: *suspira*, hace rato dijiste que esta fue una semana dificil y nunca me dijiste porque, ¿Por qué?

Jimmy:*reacciona asustado*-bueno….eso es porque…..-dice muy nervioso

Heloise:*seria*-¿Por qué?...

Jimmy: es solo que…¡me fue muy dificil adaptarme a tu horario, es solo que con tanto tiempo de sobra, necesito tiempo para mi, y tu horario me deja muy poco tiempo, y también tengo que ponerme al corriente con otras cosas!, ¿comprendes?, jejjeje-nervioso

Heloise: si…comprendo-seria

Jimmy: ¿enserio?-sonriendo

Heloise: si…es obvio que no quieres estar conmigo

Jimmy: ¡¿Cómo?, ¡hicimos todo lo de tu tonta lista durante toda la semana y apenas sobrevivi!

Heloise: ¡¿asi que crees que es tonta? , ¡¿Qué todo mi trabajo fue en vano, que todo mi esfuerzo para que nuestra relación funcione fue un fracaso?

Jimmy: ¡no es solo, que hiciste todo eso sin consultarme, y no me preguntaste que opinaba y por eso salió mal!

Heloise: ¡¿ahora es mi culpa, eh?

Jimmy: bueno, no todo es solo que…

Heloise: ¡entonces también es tu culpa, y solo quieres culparme a mí!

Jimmy: ¡es solo que ese es el problema Heloise, quieres hacerlo todo a tu manera, no me consultaste para hacer la lista, debiste avisarme para ponernos de acuerdo, ¡¿tú crees que me gusta pasar todo el tiempo contigo? , ¡Necesito mi tiempo!

Heloise: ¡¿pues sabes qué? , ¡Ahora tendrás mucho tiempo libre para ti! , ¿¡y sabes por qué?¡

Jimmy: ¡¿Por qué?

Heloise: ¡POR QUE HEMOS TERMINADO!-grita furiosa

Jimmy:*atónito*-¿Cómo?...

Heloise se marcha enojada dejando a Jimmy y algo triste. Al volver a su casa llega con la cabeza agachado y algo triste, su mama lo nota y le pregunta.

Mama de Jimmy: ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita, cielo?

Jimmy: *voz baja y triste*-terminamos…

FIN.

_Mucho drama por hoy, ¿no lo creen?, esperen el siguiente capítulo, porque la cosas podrían ponerse mejor, oh, esperen están muy mal, bueno podrían ponerse peor, o mejor…bueno ya veremos._


End file.
